I Get Lonely Too
by Ice and Fire92
Summary: Sesshomaru is lonely, very lonely. So he tries to fill the void with different women. But when he meets one that isn't so easy, the chase is on to get her into his bed...and possibly more. Warnings: LEMONS, AU, OOC, & EXCESSIVE SWEARING.
1. Kaneko

**Fire: **Okay we're new here.

**Ice: **So be nice please!

**Fire: **One thing you should learn about us first hand is that we LOVE lemons!

**Ice: **So there will be a few lemons in all of our stories, one-shots and drabbles included.

**Fire & Ice: **SO ENJOY!

**Synopsis **(Written by Ice): He plays with them then sends them packing but what happens when one gives him a run for his money? A classic Fire & Ice story.

(Speech Key: **Beast ***Sesshomaru*)

* * *

Stumbling over the threshold while their lips interlocked, Sesshomaru tore at her clothes while kicking the door shut and reaching back to lock it.

"Follow me," he muttered into her mouth as he led her upstairs to his bedroom.

Slamming the door as they entered, he pulled her into another bone crushing embrace. Her hands found his belt and she began to remove his pants. His right hand reached under her dress and ripped her thong off with his claws. Rubbing his hand against her exposed womanhood, he found her entrance and thrust three fingers inside her.

As she gasped due to the sudden contact, Sesshomaru wasted no time invading her mouth aggressively. Their tongues fought each other for dominance as they fell over on his bed. A moan escaped her lips as they pulled apart and his fingers worked inside of her dripping vagina and his thumb caressed her clit.

"I'm gonna cum," she whinned shutting her eyes tight.

"Then do so."

His fingers continued to work inside of her as her muscles clenched.

"Oh fuck," she said through constricted teeth as her head rolled back.

Sesshomaru kept pushing his fingers deeper and deeper into her, brushing against her sweet spot. Her muscles clenched together around his fingers and she released. Her sweet juices dripped onto his fingers as he left her silky entrance.

Panting heavily, she was trapped by his mouth once again. As their lips interlocked, her hand slid down to his aching length and she caressed it. Sesshomaru groaned as he pulled back from her and let his head rest on the pillow.

Moving away from his face, she brought herself down to his shaft. Running her hand up and down his partner, she teased him every now and again by running her tongue over the head. Another groan escaped Sesshomaru's throat as she worked. Placing her entire mouth over his cock, she deep throated.

Feeling her mouth on his shaft, Sesshomaru's breath hitched. As she moved in an up and down motion allowing her tongue to glide over the skin, his golden eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt her tongue run over the head of his cock, teasing it with her teeth. Sesshomaru felt the cum building, threatening to escape at any given time.

And at any given time it did.

His seed exploded into her mouth and she swallowed diligently. Looking up at him, she smile when she saw the condom that rested in his hand.

"So you're ready," she said, her smile growing even wider.

In the blink of an eye he had the condom on and her laying on her back under him. His silver tresses fell over his bare shoulders and tickled her skin lightly.

"The question is not if I am ready but if _you _are ready," he said as he positioned his length at her moist entrance.

"I was born ready," she said reaching up and pulling him into a kiss.

With that said, he entered her and she gasped at the contact.

Sesshomaru plowed inside of her as he gripped her neck. Both their jaws slackened as she ground her hips into him while he worked inside of her.

"Ah shit," she whined as he hit her sweet spot, "De-deeper."

Sesshomaru complied digging deeper into her aggressively forcing her to cry out.

"Fuck...yes," she said between gasps.

Sesshomaru continued to thrust deep within her, making her hands clutch the sheets so tight, the blood in her knuckles drained turning them completely white.

"God damn," she breathed when he slowed and her grip on the sheets slackened.

Sesshomaru began to pound her with great force again when he felt her release coming on. Her legs tightened around his waist pulling him deeper into her.

"I'm cumming," she screamed as she clamped down on him and her sweet juices coated his cock.

Pulling out of her he rolled behind her. Gripping her leg and pushing it up, he thrust inside of her again earning a moan from the girl. Her head leaned back on his chest as he continued to work inside her.

"Oh fuck," she cried, "yes, yes, YES!"

Sesshomaru's free hand gripped her left nipple and tweaked it until it became rock hard.

"Ah," the girl cried out when he hit her sweet spot for the second time, "fuck yeah, faster baby, faster."

"You like it," Sesshomaru said pushing deeper into her.

"Fuck yeah," she said through clenched teeth, "Ah fuck Sesshomaru."

Skin slapping together filled the room through out the night into the wee hours of the morning. After their hot and heavy embrace, they finally pulled apart and looked at each other. The girl sighed in content and slipped out of the bed.

"That was fun," she said putting on her dress, "Take care, I'll see you around."

* * *

She walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. When Sesshomaru heard the click of the door behind her, he got out of the bed and pulled on his sweats. He walked downstairs and locked the front door.

**Well that was fun.**

*Yes I agree, it gave me great pleasure.*

**For the time being.**

*And I'm gonna repeat the action all over again.*

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Taking everything he needed out for his breakfast, he started to cook. After the meal was finished he sat down at the table and began eating.

* * *

Sesshomaru dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks and a blue button up shirt after a nice hot shower. Brushing his long silver tresses back into a ponytail he looked into the mirror and gave a cocky smirk.

"I'm ready"

With that he grabbed his phone and left the house. Sliding into his cherry red convertible Ferrari, he took off to his favorite night club/bar.

Sesshomaru slid into a stool at the bar and looked up. He was greeted by an unfamiliar face smiling down at him.

"What can I do you for tonight," she asked cocking her head to the side.

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned her, looking her up and down until they landed on her name tag.

"Well _Kaneko_, I'll have a shot of Patron Silver," Sesshomaru said returning his gaze back to her hazel eyes.

Kaneko rolled her eyes and said, "You got it."

She turned her back and grabbed the bottle and a small shot glass. Pouring the drink into it she slid the drink over to him and said, "There you go."

"Make sure you keep them coming," Sesshomaru said putting the glass to his lips then downing the drink.

Kaneko groaned, she just had to get caught serving an arrogant bastard her first day on the job. Just her luck.

* * *

**Fire: **Ah the first chapter.

**Ice: **Filled with smut, I think we did good on this one sis.

**Fire: **Indeed we did, I think this is going to be a big hit.

**Ice: **I agree, so...

**Fire & Ice: **REVIEW!


	2. Rejected

**Fire:** And we're back!

**Ice: **I have icecream!

**Fire: **Sometimes I wonder how we're related.

**Ice: **You know I wonder that too...anyways...

**Fire & Ice: **ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"One more"

Kaneko groaned as she poured the shot of Patron. Turning and handing it to him, she rolled her eyes then resumed cleaning a glass she had been cleaning moments before. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back into the smiling face of her friend and mentor, Kikyou.

"How's the first day going," Kikyou asked.

"Well if you subtract the arrogant bastard that I've been serving shots of Patron to all night," Kaneko said smiling, "it's going great."

"Be careful around him Kaneko," Kikyou said glancing back at Sesshomaru, "He's not one to associate yourself with."

"Who is he," Kaneko asked as her hazel eyes glanced back at the silver haired demon that was flirting with some woman.

"That doesn't matter," Kikyou said, "All that does matter is you stay away from him. He's bad people."

"Alright," Kaneko said, "I promise."

"Good," she said walking away, "we'll be closing soon."

"Alright Kikyou," she said before she disappeared.

* * *

Kaneko finished cleaning the glass when she heard another call for a shot of Patron. Handing the shot to him, she began to turn when she felt something grab her arm. Glancing back she noticed Sesshomaru's clawed hand around her wrist. Glancing down at his hand then back at his lust filled face she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me," she said trying to pry his fingers off her wrist, "but would you mind letting me go?"

"Kaneko," he said, his voice filled with lust, "would you do me the honor of coming home with me?"

Kaneko snorted and said, "Exactly what do you take me for? I'm not one of these little whores around here that will fuck you at hello. Second, I don't even know you so no, I will not do you the 'honor' of going home with you, pervert."

Jerking her hand away, Kaneko left Sesshomaru sitting at the counter, stunned.

*No woman has ever refused me before.*

**Well it looks like that one did.**

*What could have possibly gone wrong? That move usually works with all the women.*

**Maybe it's the fact that you came on to her a bit strong. She seems like the type to have you chase her. Are you up for the challenge?**

*Hnn, if she wants to play a game of cat and dog, we can do that. But before long, she WILL be mine and I will screw her senseless.*

**Look out Kaneko, we're on the prow.**

*Indeed*

Sesshomaru stood then turned to a fair skinned woman sitting next to him.

"Hello," he said gaining the girls attention.

"Hello yourself," she said smirking at him.

"Would you like to accompany me home," he asked as the lust dripped into his voice.

"It would be of great pleasure," she said standing and followed him out to his car.

* * *

"I told you to be careful around that man," Kikyou said coming out of the back.

"Psh, you can say that again," Kaneko grumbled as she spared a glance at the former taiyoukai leaving the building.

"How about we get out of here and go get something to eat," Kikyou asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaneko said putting the last of the bottles in their correct places.

Once they finished cleaning, Kaneko and Kikyou walked out of the building. After making sure the alarm was on and the doors were safely secured, they left to Kikyou's cousin's restaurant that was sure to still be open. Once they got there they were greeted by Kagome.

"Kaneko, Kikyou," Kagome cheered when she saw them, "how are you guys?"

"We're fine," Kaneko said smiling, "just stopped by for something to eat."

"Well then right this way," Kagome said leading them to an opened table in the back, "Shippo will be your waiter tonight. He'll be with you momentarily."

"Thanks Kagome," Kikyou said as she walked away.

Kikyou and Kaneko looked through the menu when Kaneko put hers down.

"Okay Kikyou," Kaneko said, "it's time to explain. Who was that guy in the bar tonight?"

"That was Sesshomaru," Kikyou said with a sigh, "InuYasha's older brother."

"InuYasha has a brother," Kaneko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said as she picked at a napkin.

"But they're nothing alike," she exclaimed.

"Two different mothers," Kikyou said, "As you know, InuYasha is a hanyou. Sesshomaru however is a full blooded youkai."

"But what does he want with me," Kaneko asked raising an eyebrow.

"He sees women as sex toys," Kikyou explained, "Once he's gotten everything he wants out of you he'll just throw you away. Especially since you're human."

"Humph, well I'm glad you warned me about him," she said folding her arms over her large breasts.

"I'm glad I did too," she said, "I don't want him using you for just sex like he does all these other women. It's just wrong."

Kaneko snorted and said, "You can say that again."

"Promise me you'll stay away from him," Kikyou said.

"I defiantly will be avoiding him at all costs," Kaneko said.

"It's not that easy," Kikyou said, "He wants you and now he will stop at nothing to get you."

"Damn," Kaneko said slamming her head on the table.

* * *

**Fire: **Uh oh!

**Ice: **Kaneko is in trouble!

**Fire: **And Sesshomaru is on the prow.

**Ice: **Lmfao, so is his beast, anyways, what are we gonna call him?

**Fire:** *shrugs* Anyways...

**Fire & Ice:** REVIEW!


	3. Dinner

**Ice:**Fire went out with her boyfriend, like she usually does. She won't be back until Saturday so for now, I'm on my own. Ugh, heffa always running off and leaving me! I hate when she does that, but that's my sister and I love her. Anyways, on with the story. We wrote this during school so now I'm just posting it.

* * *

After the hot and heavy escapade with the young woman he met at the bar, Sesshomaru laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking. Thinking about the young bartender that he met, Kaneko and how she completely turned him down. That was a first and now he was determined to get her.

*Belial I still don't understand.*

**Understand what, Sesshomaru?**

*Why Kaneko rejected me.*

**Reputation maybe? Or maybe it was Kikyou who told her to stay away from us. You know she doesn't like you at all.**

*Hnn, so Kikyou plays a part in this?*

**Of course she does. She's trying to 'watch out' for Kaneko. She wants to keep her 'safe'.**

*Kikyou's efforts are in vain. Kaneko will be mine, that much I am sure of. And when I get my hands on her, I'll screw her to the point of insanity.*

**That's the spirit you over grown dog. Now go take a shower, you smell like alcohol and sex. Not a good combination.**

Sesshomaru rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he smiled his usual cocky 'I'm the sexiest man alive' smile as he pushed a lock of hair out of his face. (**Ice: **That he is! Smexy Sesshy! That's my nickname for him.) Turning on the shower, he stepped in and began to wash his perfect body. with the foamy non-scented soap sitting in the bathroom.

* * *

Around 6, Sesshomaru walked out of his house, locking the door behind him. Stepping into his Ferrari, his phone began to ring.

"**I'm rich BITCH!**"

"_InuYasha_," he thought bitterly as he looked down at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

He clicked the answer button on his iPhone 4 and placed it to his elfin ear.

"Hello," he said in his usual monotone.

"You know what day it is," InuYasha's voice came over the phone.

"No need to remind me, half-breed," he said, his voice flat, "I'm on my way now. Shut up and don't bother me."

"Feh," InuYasha snorted, "Just hurry your ass up and get here. Kagome's getting ancy."

"Shut up," he snarled before hanging up on InuYasha.

Grumbling, he started the car and drove off. As the wind blew through his long silver locks, he turned the music up full blast. Though is did hurt his ears slightly, he was used to it. Zooming through the streets of Tokyo to the other side of town, he arrived at his half brother's home and parked behind an unfamiliar car. Getting out, he walked to the door only for it to open and reveal Kagome standing in front of him, smiling.

* * *

"Welcome," Kagome said beaming, "c'mon in."

She moved to allow him entrance. When he did, he heard someone call out to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome what do you want me to...," Kaneko said as she walked out of the kitchen and abruptly stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing behind Kagome. She stared in disbelief for a few seconds then she turned her nose up at him.

"Hey Kaneko," Kagome said gaining the young girls attention, "are the egg rolls done?"

"Yeah," Kaneko said resting her hand on her hip, "that's what I came to tell you. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Great," Kagome said clapping her hands together, "have Kikyou put them on the table for me please?"

"Will do," she said turning and walking away.

* * *

Sesshomaru unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her small frame disappear into the kitchen. Boy was she SMOKIN'! The way her black skinny jeans hugged her Beyoncé wide hips and the way her pink and black one sleeve shirt hugged her tiny waist showing off her perfect curves. And the way her long black hair cascaded down her back braided in a thick rope that swung like a pendulum as she walked. Yes, Sesshomaru REALLY wanted her now!

"C'mon Sesshomaru," Kagome said bringing him out of his trance, "dinner's ready."

They walked into the dinning room and took their seats. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled when he took his seat next to Kaneko.

**She smells good. What is that the little onna is wearing?**

*I have no idea but, I like the smell. Her being this close to me is about to make me malfunction. And that's not a good thing, for her that is.*

**Believe me, I know.**

Hearing her groan as she laid her head on her hand, he glanced over at her. He noticed the way her pouty pink lips were turned down as if she were thinking about something and her almond shaped hazel eyes looked dreamy.

"Wow everything looks great," Kikyou said taking the seat on the left side of Kaneko.

"What are we waiting for," InuYasha said picking up his chopsticks, "let's eat!"

As they filled their plates with their choice foods, Kaneko did everything in her power to avoid Sesshomaru's gaze.

Sesshomaru was hungry. But it wasn't for the delicious food that was in front of him. No, he was hungry for Kaneko's hot little body that occupied the seat next to his. (**Ice: **And I do stress little. She's only 5'1" and he's like, 6'6", LOL!) And he was determined to get her, one way or another.

* * *

"So Kaneko," Kikyou said gaining the 21 year olds attention, "how are you and that boyfriend of yours doing, hmmm?"

**Heart break, she's already taken.**

*Shut up, Belial.*

"...We're great actually," Kaneko said as a blush crept over her cheeks, "I'm supposed to go see him after dinner."

"For a little dessert I bet," Kagome teased.

"No," Kaneko chided, "nothing like that."

**She defiantly doesn't want you now.**

*...Belial*

**...What?**

*Shut! Up!*

"So what are you doing this weekend Kaneko," InuYasha asked pointing his chopsticks at her.

"I haven't decided yet but," Kaneko said taking another bite of food, "I will be attending my sister's wedding on Sunday."

"How does it feel to be the maid of honor," Kagome asked.

"It's pretty exciting," Kaneko said smiling.

**Beautiful white teeth. Hot little body. Long hair and a sexy voice. Yes, she would do, if only she didn't have a boyfriend.**

*With that I can agree, except for the last part. I don't care that she has a boyfriend.*

**Hopeless**

*If I'm hopeless, what does that make you?*

**...**

*That's what I thought.*

"Why don't you join us at the Red Festival Saturday," InuYasha suggested.

"Yes," Kikyou said, "it would be a lot of fun."

"I think I may take you up on that offer," Kaneko said smiling.

She took another bite of her food and Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye.

**Nice plump lips. Sexy jaw line. Cute little button nose. The list goes on. Dammit! I wish she weren't already taken.**

*I can imagine the feel of her lips on mine. Yes, I will have her.*

**Ummm, hello, Earth to Sesshomaru! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! Did you listen to ANYTHING I just said two seconds ago?**

*No. And who really cares? All I'm gonna do is screw her then send her packing. No big deal.*

**You're hopeless.**

*Meaning...?*

**That's not the type of woman you fuck then send packing, Sesshomaru. She's wifey material, someone we need in our life.**

*Yeah, right.*

**That I am. You know it's true. Sex with all these other women is fun but don't you think it's time to settle down? You've been at it for 700 years already.**

*This is a ningen we're talking about Belial.*

**And what about it? I for one don't have a problem with her being a ningen.**

*...If I do settle down, it won't be with a ningen.*

**...But yet you plan to screw her to insanity. You're ass backwards, Sesshomaru.**

A snarl escaped his lips and he felt Kaneko jump beside him.

**She's jumpy but I don't blame her. You snarled for no reason.**

*Oh there was a reason.*

* * *

**Ice:**What are the chances that Kaneko would be at this family dinner? Lol, I love how our minds work. And Belial (Sesshy's beast) is actually showing signs of getting smart, and Sesshomaru is just being a jerk. Ugh, there hasn't been a lemon in two chapters. Chapter 4 defiantly has to have one. Hope you're all enjoying this story. Until then, chow!


	4. Festival

**Fire:** Guess whose back!

**Ice:** Bout damn time! It's been forever since we updated.

**Fire:** What's 5 days? It's not like you couldn't write the next chapter on your own!

**Ice:** Whatever, on with the story!

* * *

_"You're mine now."_

_Sesshomaru's deep voice filled her ears as his arms snaked around her slender waist. Kaneko cringed when she felt him pull her closer to his body and his hands slide under her t-shirt. When their bodies pressed together, he felt her shudder._

_"You are afraid?" He asked quirking an eyebrow._

_"I'm not afraid of you, bastard." Kaneko retorted, "I just don't want you touching me so get your hands off!"_

_Shoving her elbow into his stomach, she felt his grip slacken momentarily. Taking that chance, she tried to push her way out of his arms when they tightened around her again. She sighed heavily then looked back at him scowling._

_"Let me go," she hissed._

_"No," Sesshomaru said, "I already told you, you're mine now."_

_"I'm not yours," Kaneko retorted, "I'm not anyones and you're not about to have your way! NO! GET OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"_

_"You have no choice," he said as he nipped her ear._

_Kaneko reluctantly let out a moan from the contact, cursing her body for responding to that little gesture. Sesshomaru smiled as he placed soft kisses down her neck and she melted into him. His hand slid higher up into her shirt, making it's way to her large breasts._

_"Don't do that," she whimpered.  
_

_Sesshomaru smiled then palmed her left breast in his hand. Carefully massaging it, he ran his other hand up the length of her body learning every curve. Kaneko moaned again much to her displeasure as a tear slid down her cheek. Sesshomaru smelled the salty water on her face and flicked it away with his fingers. Removing his other hand from her breast, he aggressively threw her on the bed. Kaneko stared up at the demon male in horror._

_"Will you just leave me alone, please?" Kaneko pleaed thrashing out at him._

_Sesshomaru caught her leg and pushed it down beside her, running his claws along the smooth creme coloured flesh._

_"Sorry Kaneko," Sesshomaru said as he laid on her, "but I can't do that."_

_Kaneko pounded on his chest with her dainty hands to no avail. Sesshomaru smiled at her efforts then ran his claws through her top, ripping it open to expose her lace clad breasts. Trailing his finger from the center of her neck down to her belly button, Sesshomaru examined her body closely. The tattoo of a rosary with her mothers name in it that rested on her shoulder kept his gaze for a few seconds._

_"Who is Kazuko?" Sesshomaru asked outlining the tattoo._

_"My...my mother." she said shuddering at his touch._

_"Hn"_

_He contined to gaze over her body then slid his fingers into the waist line of her sweats. Ripping them off with unnecessary force, and looked down at her curvy hips._

_"Oh yes," he said smiling, "I'm going to have fun with this."_

_Before Kaneko could speak he had ripped off her panties and plunged into her. Kaneko sprung up off the bed arching her back as a gasp escaped her lips. A whimper sounded from Kaneko as Sesshomaru furiously moved in her. Racking her nails across his back, she tore at the skin upset with herself because she was enjoying this._

* * *

Sesshomaru abruptly sat up in his bed. Running a hand over his face, he looked to his side.

*Damn, it was a dream.*

**Well duh dumb ass, Kaneko wouldn't be that damn easy!**

*...Belial, SHUT! UP!*

**No, because until you face the fact that Kaneko is taken and you may NEVER get the chance with her because of your actions, I will not shut up. You'll have to learn sooner or later Sesshomaru. Let's just hope it's sooner.**

Sesshomaru ignored the last comment Belial made and pushed himself out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and undressed. When he walked into the shower, the hot spray hit his perfectly sculpted body sending tickling sensations through his person.

"_Some way or another_," he thought as he washed yesterday's grime off, "_she will be mine. But maybe Belial is right. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. We'll see when I see her again today at that festival._"

* * *

Kaneko arrived at the festival right as Kikyou pulled up.

"Kaneko!" Kikyou chimed taking her into her arms in a warm bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad that you made it!"

"I promised I would be here," Kaneko said when Kikyou released her.

"You're right," Kikyou said, "c'mon Kagome and InuYasha are already here. Let's go find them."

Kikyou pulled Kaneko forward through the crowd to where Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru waited. When Kaneko saw him, she scuffed and shook her head.

"_Can't I catch a break?_" she thought when they approached.

Kagome heard them coming and turned smiling.

"KANEKO!" Kagome chimed, "You finally made it! And your kimono is beautiful!"

"Thank you," Kaneko said as she looked down at the white kimono with blood red roses on it and a blood red obi tied around her waist.

"Shall we be going?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Keep your hakamas on Sesshomaru," InuYasha retorted, "We're about to get moving right now."

He began to walk away with Kagome at his side and Kikyou right behind them. Kaneko quickly walked to catch up with Kikyou and Sesshomaru followed her.

*She's avoiding me.*

**I don't blame her. You're quite intimidating when you're wearing THAT!**

Sesshomaru looked down at the white hoari with the red honey combs adorning the collar and bell sleeves, white hakamas, blue and yellow obi, and ankle boots he was wearing.

*I am only stating that I am still the Taiyoukai of the West, Belial.*

**Yes and it's intimidating! Everyone knows you are a taiyoukai but that doesn't mean you have to wear that thing. It scares people, especially people who know the stories about how ruthless you are.**

*...Belial, are you implying that Kaneko thinks I would hurt her?*

**...Seems that way, idiot.**

*Hn*

* * *

Sesshomaru walked a little faster and caught up to Kaneko who was now alone at one of the jewelry displays. Placing a clawed hand on her shoulder, he felt her jump as she turned to look at him. When she realized who it was, she scowled.

**Burn.**

*Shut up!*

"Sorry," he said slightly smiling, "did I scare you?"

"Yes," Kaneko said returning her attention to the beaded rosary in front of her.

"What's that you're looking at?" he asked leaning forward to see, his hair falling onto her shoulder.

Kaneko looked up at him with weary eyes. Sesshomaru felt her staring and he turned his head staring her straight in the eyes. Hazel met amber as their gaze never broke and Kaneko saw something flash briefly in his eyes.

"_Want, lust...lonely?_" she thought as their intense gazes never left each others, "_Why would he be lonely?_"

"Ummm," she said as she finally tore her eyes from his and returned them to the piece of jewelry in front of her.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked inching closer to her.

"No," Kaneko said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Hn"

Before she could blink, the taiyoukai had the rosary in his hands and was placing it around her neck. She touched the beads then looked up at him.

"Think of it as an apology for that night at the bar," he said paying for it then walking away.

Kaneko stood, watching him as he walked away pondering what had just happened. She couldn't believe it.

"_Did he just...?_" she thought looking down at the rosary that hung from her neck. "_Is this a way of him trying to woo me?_"

* * *

**Fire:** Awww Sesshy! Finally he listens to Belial!

**Ice:** Right, I was wondering when that was going to happen!

**Fire & Ice:** Anyways, REVIEW!


	5. Hurt

**Fire:** FanFiction was being a bitch at first but now we're finally able to update!

**Ice:** Thank you so much Jaylonni Love for telling us how to do it!

**Fire: **This chapter was dedicated especially to you love!

**Ice: **And so without further ado...

**Fire & Ice: **ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**~ 3 Weeks Later ~**

* * *

Kaneko stood in her bedroom looking in the mirror at her reflection. She smiled. Tonight she had a date with her boyfriend, Bankotsu. Picking up her purse, she left and walked down to her car. Stepping in, she threw the bag in the back and drove off.

Kaneko pulled up at the restaurant 45 minutes later and stepped out of the car. Walking into the restaurant, she went to the table and waited. 20 minutes later, Bankotsu arrived. Kaneko smiled when she saw him then her smile fell when she saw another woman walking behind him. (**Fire: **Oh that bastard!) Tears filled Kaneko's eyes as she watched him slowly approach the table with the woman latched on to him like a leech.

"Hey there Kaneko," Bankotsu said, a smirk spreading across his face as he watched her bewildered expression.

"How could you?" Kaneko asked backing away from the table.

"How could I?" Bankotsu said quirking an eyebrow, then he glanced over at the woman. "Oh her, well this is my girlfriend, Azami. We've been together for about 3 weeks now."

"Your girlfriend?" Kaneko said quirking an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. "Oh I see, you've been two timing me this whole time haven't you?"

"Well," Bankotsu said scratching his head, "yeah. I mean don't get me wrong Kaneko, you're a beautiful girl but you move too slow. We've been together for two months and not once have you let me touch you, lay with you, nothing. Azami here however, went at it with me the first night. Besides, you can find another guy. You're a beautiful girl, you can get another guy any time."

Kaneko snarled then flipped him a bird and walked off.

"That went better than I thought it would," Bankotsu mused to himself as he went to sit down with Azami.

* * *

Kaneko showed up at work that night completely drained. Kikyou's features filled with concern for the younger woman and she walked over to her.

"What's wrong Kaneko?" Kikyou asked placing her hand on Kaneko's shoulder.

"Bankotsu broke up with me," Kaneko said. "Apparently he's been seeing another girl behind my back for a while now because I didn't move the way that he wanted to."

"That bastard," Kikyou said, her face turning beat red.

"It's OK Kikyou," Kaneko said sighing, "I'm over it. He just screwed himself out of a good girlfriend."

"Well," Kikyou said giving her shoulder a light squeeze, "if you ever want to talk about it, let me know. I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Thanks Kikyou," Kaneko said smiling at her.

Kikyou walked away and left Kaneko to her work. Tirelessly Kaneko worked serving drinks left and right to the drunken customers while in the back of her mind, she thought about how much Bankotsu had hurt her. She would never forgive him.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke from a nap with a start. His most recent dream about Kaneko was very vivid. He had her in the Buck, the Crab, the Lotus, every exotic sex position they could have possibly tried! And she rode him like a pro.

Glancing to his side, his heart fell when he saw the empty spot and sighed. Sniffing himself, he came to the conclusion that there were no traces of Kaneko's scent on him anywhere. Sighing again, he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Leaving his bedroom, he walked into his kitchen and picked at the food he had left over from earlier. Scuffing at it, he turned away and returned to his room.

*Maybe I'll pay Kaneko a little visit and see how she is.*

**It might help you ease your mind since it's racing at 100 miles an hour right now about that dream, Sesshy.**

*You have a point.*

Returning to his room, he dressed himself in a pair of dark blue Ed Hardy jeans and a plain white button up shirt. Brushing his long silver tresses back into a ponytail, he grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the bar and headed straight for the counter. When he got closer, he could see Kaneko standing there looking stunning as ever but something was off. As he got closer, he saw how pale she was and how drained she looked.

*What is wrong with my little onna?*

**I don't know but she doesn't look too good, should we ask what's wrong?**

*Yes*

Sesshomaru slid into the seat and sat with his hands folded over each other. Kaneko turned when she heard someone sit. Seeing Sesshomaru sitting there made her heart soar for some unknown reason so Kaneko did the first thing she could think of, she smiled.

"_Why did I feel like that when I saw him?_" Kaneko thought. "_That was strange, oh well._"

She dismissed it then made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Hello Kaneko," Sesshomaru said smiling at her.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kaneko said, "what can I do for you tonight?"

**Give me your number.**

*Hush Belial*

"I'll have a few shots of Patron," Sesshomaru said.

"You got it," Kaneko said turning to pour the drink.

When she turned around again, she handed him the shot, her fingers lightly brushing against his. Both felt a powerful serge shoot through their bodies at the light touch and pulled away. Kaneko's cheeks became hot as she turned away from him for a few seconds to recompose herself and serve another customer. Sesshomaru watched her, noticing the hurt in her eyes every time she looked over at him.

**I wonder what happened.**

*So do I*

"Kaneko," Sesshomaru said gaining her attention.

"Yes," Kaneko said turning to look at the former taiyoukai.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern seeping into his voice. "You look upset about something."

"It's a long story," Kaneko said sighing.

"I've got all night," Sesshomaru said, "_Hell I have the rest of my life to listen to you._" He didn't say the last part but instead trained his elfin ears on the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you," Kaneko said leaning on the counter. "I was supposed to have diner with Bankotsu tonight. I arrived early and waited for him. He was late. When he finally did come, he had another woman with him. He proceeded to tell me that he was leaving me for her since I didn't move as fast as he wanted me to. He had been two timing me with her for about 3 weeks."

**That bastard, I'll rip his throat out!**

*Hnn, with that I can agree.*

"I know what you're going through," Sesshomaru said reaching over to touch her hand.

"What do you mean," Kaneko asked making no attempt to pull away from him.

"My ex," Sesshomaru said sighing, "she cheated on me with her ex boyfriend. We had been together for about 300 years and I had planned on proposing to her. That is, until I caught her in my bed with that bastard. That was about 9 years ago now."

"Oh," Kaneko said, her hazel eyes staring dead into his golden ones.

"But I got over it," Sesshomaru said removing his hand. "And you'll do the same in time, that much I can assure you of."

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Kaneko said smiling at him. "I needed that."

**It would seem that Kaneko is warming up to you my friend.**

*It could be a possibility. Let's hope that it is.*

**Why don't you ask her out to dinner tomorrow? That's the only way we'll know for sure.**

*Hnn*

"Kaneko," Sesshomaru said standing and reaching into his pants pocket.

"Yeah?" She said turning to look at him from a shot she was pouring.

"Would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked pulling a 20 out of his wallet and laying it on the counter.

Kaneko bit her lip as she thought about it. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her answer for about 2 minutes when she finally spoke.

"I'd love to," Kaneko said, smiling at the demon male.

"Wonderful," Sesshomaru said, "come to Renji's tomorrow at 6. I'll be waiting for you."

He turned and began to walk away, faintly hearing Kaneko say, "I'll be there."

Kaneko watched him as he disappeared into the crowd.

"_Maybe Kikyou was wrong,_" Kaneko thought as she poured another drink. "_There is always someone who can change a person for the better and I can see that Sesshomaru is changing. He's not like he was the first time I met him._"

* * *

**Fire: **Kaneko's got a point. There is someone out there that can change a person for the better.

**Ice: **Yup, and I thought it was cute how Sesshomaru was all concerned for her. His heart is starting to hurt...LOL!

**Fire: **And with that said...

**Fire & Ice: **REVIEW!


	6. Breakfast

**Fire: **Finally FanFiction is back to normal!

**Ice: **I'm saying! It's been what, two weeks!

**Fire: **Right, dumb ass muthafuckas!

**Ice: **Anyways readers, here we are with chapter 6 of I Get Lonely Too!

**Fire and Ice: **And so without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Kaneko woke the next morning and glanced around her room gasping for air. Pulling the blankets from her body she stood and walked out of the room. Running her hand through her long raven colored locks, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Placing the glass to her lips, she swallowed the cool refreshing beverage letting it trickle down her throat.

"That had to be the oddest dream I have ever had," she whispered to herself as her ears registered the sound of her little sister coming out of her room.

"Kaneko," Rin said rubbing her eyes as she walked in the kitchen.

"What is it little one," Kaneko said stooping down so that she was eye level with her sister.

"Can we go out for breakfast?" Rin asked looking up at her sister.

"Of course we can sweet heart," Kaneko said smiling at the young girl. "Go get dressed then we can go get breakfast."

"Okay," Rin said returning to her room.

Kaneko finished the last of her juice then walked back in her bedroom. Putting on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red belt, and a red and white form fitting v-neck t-shirt, she sighed as she thought back to her dream. How had Sesshomaru made his way into it? Putting the rosary that Sesshomaru had bought her a month ago on, she put her hand on it and looked down smiling. After standing there for a few minutes she went into the batheroom and she brushed her long black hair back into a ponytail. Putting on a pair socks then her tennis shoes, she walked into the living room to see Rin all dressed and ready to go.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kaneko asked taking her sister's hand in hers.

"iHop?" Rin said smiling.

"iHop it is," Kaneko said as they left the apartment.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up at the iHop and sat there for a second. It was his favorite place to go get breakfast. As he sat there, he saw Kaneko's car pulling up.

*What is my little onna doing here.*

**Maybe the same as you, getting something to eat. Wait a minute, did you say **_**your**_** little onna?**

*Hnn, that is a reasonable statement.*

Sesshomaru ignored the question and opened the car door then stepped out of the car as soon as Kaneko emerged from hers. He watched as Kaneko helped a little girl out of the backseat.

*Her daughter?*

**Impossible, Kaneko is in her early twenties. The child looks to be about seven or eight years old. Maybe her sister?**

*Hnn, maybe.*

"Kaneko," Sesshomaru called gaining the young woman's attention.

Kaneko turned and smiled.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said taking Rin's hand in hers, "fancy meeting you here."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is my youngest sister, Rin," Kaneko said looking down at her. "Rin baby, this is my friend, Sesshomaru. Remember the one I told you about."

"The one who bought you that rosary you're wearing?" Rin asked looking up at her.

"That's the one," Kaneko said smiling down at the little girl.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru wide eyed.

"Wow," she said, her mouth slightly hanging open, "you're beautiful. Is he an angel?"

Kaneko laughed and Sesshomaru half smirked down at the little girl.

**How sweet, she thinks you're beautiful. And an angel, absolutely adorable.**

*Hnn*

"No he's not an angel, he's an inuyoukai. Come Rin love," Kaneko said grabbing her hand again, "let's get something into your belly."

"Okay," Rin chimed happily.

"Care to join us," Kaneko asked glancing over at Sesshomaru.

"Why not," Sesshomaru said giving her a rare half smile, "I was headed in for breakfast as well anyway."

Walking in together, they kind of looked like a family in a weird sort of way.

* * *

Sitting down at a table, Kaneko helped Rin look through the menu to see what she wanted.

**She has motherly instincts.**

*A fine quality in a woman.*

**Are you admitting that you would mate her?**

*I'm not sure what I'm admitting Belial. I'm feeling mixed emotions right now.*

**Well hopefully you sort them out soon before you start making my head hurt with the constant confusion.**

*Smart ass*

**Always.**

"Hey are you okay?" Kaneko asked, her hazel eyes showing signs of confusion and concern.

"Yes why?" Sesshomaru said quirking an eyebrow.

"Then who were you calling a smart ass?" She asked placing her hands over Rin's ears.

**Haha! You said it out loud.**

*Silence*

"Uh," Sesshomaru said searching for something to say, "I said that out loud?"

Lame.

"Yeah," Kaneko said taking her hands off of Rin's ears.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Don't mind me," Sesshomaru said. "It's a youkai thing though we generally don't speak out loud during these conversations."

"What kind of youkai thing," Rin asked cocking her head to the side.

She had taken the words right out of Kaneko's mouth.

"Youkai have another person within them," Sesshomaru said. "Most call it a beast. The beast is the youkai's...how would I say this, true form. Mine is named Belial and he's a bit of a smart mouth."

"Interesting," Kaneko said, "all with youkai blood have it? Females and hanyous included?"

"Females, yes," Sesshomaru said, "hanyous, no. They don't have enough demonic energy flowing through them to have a true form so a beast is never born within."

"So InuYasha doesn't have one," Kaneko asked.

"Doggy man?" Rin asked looking up at her sister who nodded in response.

"No," Sesshomaru said, "the crazy hanyou just talks to himself a lot."

**You can say that again.**

"I see," Kaneko said looking down at her menu.

* * *

Quietness filled the table other than Rin's coloring on the kids menu she had in front of her. Sesshomaru continuously glanced up at Kaneko as she looked down at the menu in front of her. She looked like a celestial maiden even though she wasn't dressed that impressively as he was used to seeing her and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, not the usual barrel curls she normally wore.

*If she's this beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt, imagine how she will look tonight.*

**...I thought you were going to say naked.**

*...Belial*

**What it's your fault. Your explicit dreams about Kaneko keep me up at night! And your constant drifting thoughts to her naked body don't help. So there for, I thought you were going to say 'Imagine how she will look naked'.**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to look at Kaneko. Now that he was really looking at her, he noticed exactly how truly beautiful she was. The thought of her in his embrace made his length twitch.

**There you go.**

*Silence, Belial*

Kaneko looked up suddenly then threw her hand up to wave over a waiter. A young raven haired man walked over, a smile gracing his features.

"Hello," he said, his smile never wavering, "what can I get you all this morning?"

"Well for Rin," Kaneko said glancing over at what she had written on the menu, "can I get the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of sausage and eggs. And for myself, I'll have the biscuits and gravy."

"I'll have the omelet with a side of sausage," Sesshomaru said closing the menu and handing it over.

"And what can I interest you in for a drink?" he young man asked, his eyes trained on Kaneko, steadily moving lower and lower to her breast.

**He's looking down her shirt!**

*Bastard*

"For Rin, chocolate milk," Kaneko said, her hazel eyes holding a hint of fire in them. "For me, orange juice. Oh and could you do me a very, _very_ big favor?"

"Sure anything," he said writing down what she said.

"Stop looking down my shirt, thanks," she said rolling her eyes.

**So she noticed too. Whew, the little onna is a feisty one, ey Sesshomaru?**

*That she is*

The young man gulped, sweat collecting at his brow, then he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "And how about you sir?"

"Water will be fine," Sesshomaru said, his eyes slanted in annoyance by the boy.

* * *

The waiter walked away, panting. He was scared for his life. Not only had he disrespected Kaneko and almost got his ass handed to him for it, but she was with a _demon_. One that looked pretty damned scary too.

"Men," Kaneko hissed silently scowling, though Sesshomaru could hear it.

"Kaneko," Rin said looking up at her sister.

"Hmmm?" Kaneko asked, her mood changing instantly.

**She treasures her sister.**

*I see, which is a good thing. That means that she's a very family oriented person.*

"After we get done with breakfast," Rin said leaning forward to finish coloring, "can we go to the aquarium?"

"Of course love," Kaneko said smiling down at her sister, "especially since you're going to go back to dad's today."

Rin smiled at her sister. Kaneko couldn't tell this child no. It was too hard.

The waiter returned soon after with their drinks and food. After setting everything on the table, he hastily left, not even attempting to make eye contact with Kaneko and the stoic Ice Prince.

* * *

After breakfast, Kaneko, Rin, and Sesshomaru were leaving the restaurant, Rin going on about everything she wanted to see while at the aquarium. When they were standing outside and Rin ran to her sisters car, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kaneko.

"Will I see you tonight for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course," Kaneko said smiling.

"Come to Mya's Steakhouse and Bar at eight," he said waving at her as he turned to get into his car.

"I'll see you at eight," she said getting into the drivers seat after making sure Rin was secured in the back.

**So the little onna will still be seeing you for dinner.**

*I suppose so*

Starting the car, Sesshomaru pulled out and drove off anticipation radiating from his being.

* * *

**Fire : **Hehe, breakfast with Kaneko.

**Ice: **How incredibly adorable!

**Fire and Ice: REVIEW!**


	7. Something To Remember

**Ice: **Okay so Fire decides she wants to run off and leave me to write this. Damn her, and she can't take credit for this chapter. She left me to do this alone so I can only PRAY that you all enjoy this one. Also, special thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story! We REALLY appreciate it!

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in his bedroom looking in the mirror. Sweat collected at his brow. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He was about to go out with Kaneko. The raven haired beauty he met over a month ago. The one who shot him down when he asked her to come home with him. The one who had his mind going rampant every time she entered his thoughts.

*It's about time I get going, ready Belial?*

**I've been ready, it's you that's been standing there waiting for forever and a day. Let's go already. I don't wanna miss Kaneko.**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes then turned and left the house grabbing his car keys and his jacket. Stepping into the car, he shot off towards Mya's, his anticipation reaching it's peak with every passing second as he got closer and closer to the restaurant.

Walking in, he was seated at one of the tables by the hostess after telling her that he was expecting someone else. Giving a brief description of Kaneko, he sat at the table alone. 15 minutes passed and she still wasn't there yet. Sesshomaru fiddled his fingers trying passing the time.

**Sesshomaru, you're sweating bullets.**

*I can't help it. Call it crazy, but I _think _I'm a bit nervous.*

**You **_**think**_**?**

*...Yes Belial, _think_.*

The click of heels sounded in his ears and he looked up to see some woman walking by with her girlfriends. A sigh sounded from his being and he looked down again.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" a woman's voice said from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to see Kaneko in all her goddess like glory clad in a thigh length form fitting backless black dress, a single strap fastened around her neck and gold chains hanging from the back. If that wasn't a freak 'em dress, please explain to me what is. Kaneko walked around him into full sight. He noticed the way that the dress hugged her frame, leaving hardly anything to the imagination. Her long smooth creme colored legs were exposed and the smooth skin of her shoulders was in plain sight. Long tusks of black hair were curled and pinned in certain places exposing the tattoo on her neck that he had not noticed before. Unconsciously, Sesshomaru licked his lips as he stood from his seat.

"You look amazing," he said his eyes racked up and down her small curvaceous form.

"Thank you," Kaneko said smiling, "you look great too."

**Gggrrrooowlll!**

*...Belial*

**Oh don't act like you weren't thinking the same damn thing!**

Pulling her seat out for her, Kaneko sat then watched him with curious hazel eyes as he made his way back to his own seat. A long silence loomed over the table as Kaneko focused her attention on the menu in front of her.

**Say something to her.**

"Thank you for joining me," he said, a small rare smile gracing his features.

"It's a pleasure," Kaneko said smiling, "thanks for inviting me."

**What a breath taking smile.**

*Hnn*

She flipped through the menu again, her almond shaped eyes running over every selection.

**She's beautiful, no?**

*Yes, very*

More silence filled the table as they waited for the waitress or waiter to come. Five minutes later, a young brown haired woman walked over to the table.

"Hello," she said, her voice very cheery, "what can I do for you both tonight?"

Kaneko looked up and shrunk back for a second.

"Sango?" she said quirking an eyebrow.

"Kaneko?" the waitress said.

"Sango it's been so long!" Kaneko chimed smiling at the girl.

"You two know each other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Old high school friends," Sango said glancing over at him.

**Ohhh, she's a looker. Not as good looking as Kaneko but she's up there.**

*...Belial must you?*

"I see," he said looking down at the menu again.

"So what can I get for you tonight," Sango asked glancing at each of them.

"What would you recommend?" Kaneko asked closing the menu.

"Well for you since I know how you love to chow down," Sango said reaching for the menu, "I would suggest the Filet with a side of Au Gratin and a side of baby spinach."

"Hmmm," Kaneko said looking at what she was pointing to, "I think I'll try that with a Black Cherry-tini."

"Excellent choice," Sango said gathering her menu, "and what about you sir?"

"A T-Bone with a side of Broccoli Au Gratin and a baked potato as well as a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon, B.R. Cohn." Sesshomaru said handing the menu over to her.

"And for an appetizer," Sango asked.

"A Veal Osso Buco Ravioli," Sesshomaru said.

"Alright," she said turning to walk away, "I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizers."

When she disappeared around the corner, Sesshomaru looked at Kaneko who was gazing up at one of the many portraits that was hanging on the wall.

**I wonder...**

*You wonder what?*

**Nothing, don't mind me. I'm just thinking to myself.**

*Could you think a little quieter?*

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kaneko said turning to look at him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru asked glancing up.

"What changed?" she asked, her eyes focused directly on him.

*Changed?*

**Are you forgetting what happened over a month ago?**

"I'm not sure," Sesshomaru said, his eyes half lidded as he looked at her.

"Hmmm," she said with a sigh, her hazel eyes trained on the table.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when he heard Sango coming back. Sitting the plate of ravioli on the table, she then sat down their drinks and walked away. Kaneko picked up her drink and placed it to her lips. Sesshomaru watched as she sipped the martini, his eyes focused on her lips.

**Boy how those lips must feel.**

*Hnn*

Kaneko placed the glass back on the table and reached for the ravioli with her fork. She placed the food in her mouth and chewed as Sesshomaru watched her.

"Kaneko," Sesshomaru said gaining her attention.

"Yes," Kaneko answered looking up at the former taiyoukai.

"May I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden orbs focused solely on her.

"Of course," Kaneko said folding her hands over each other as she laid them on the table.

"If, hypothetically, I were to ask you to be more than just friends with me, would you?" Sesshomaru asked, the want and loneliness showing in the golden irises again.

Kaneko bit her lip as she thought about what he had just asked her. She liked Sesshomaru. Yes, that much she was sure of. But, she was skeptical and didn't want to make a mistake considering his past behavior that she had witnessed. Taking all those different women home with him, Kaneko couldn't deal with it. She didn't want to get her heart broken again like she did with Bankotsu.

"Kaneko," he said reaching over to touch her hand.

Kaneko stayed silent as she continued to ponder on his question. Again, there was no doubt that she really liked him. Cared about him. But, she also had to think of what everyone would say. Kikyou? Kagome? Her family? It's not like they had anything against youkai, it's just that this is Sesshomaru. Kikyou and Kagome know how he acts/acted. Her family might be a bit skeptical about it.

"Kaneko," Sesshomaru repeated trying to gain her attention.

"I would," Kaneko said looking up into his eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. She would? She would really consider dating him? It was a good thing he was sitting down because he would have fell to the ground other wise.

"Then will you?" Sesshomaru asked quirking an eyebrow.

Kaneko smiled then nodded and leaned over the table capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he watched the ceiling lost in thought after finishing a lovely meal with Kaneko. Sango came back with the bill, handed it over, then looked at Kaneko.

"Hey Kaneko." Sango said.

"Yes," she said looking up at her old friend.

"Would you like to join me, and Miroku tonight for a little fun," Sango asked giving her a hopeful glance.

"I'd love to," Kaneko said smiling then turned to Sesshomaru. "Care to join us?"

"I don't see why not," Sesshomaru said smirking.

He paid the bill then both of them stood up.

"Where should we meet you at Sango?" Kaneko asked smoothing out her dress.

"How about we go to Zero Gravity?" Sango suggested.

"Sounds like it should be fun." Kaneko said as she turned to leave.

"I'll see you both there then," Sango said waving as they left the establishment.

* * *

**Ice: **Not as good as I would have hoped but dammit I did my best. Next chapter, it's going down (Not like you think). As always, REVIEW!


	8. Zero Gravity

**Fire:** I'm back! Did ya miss me?

**Ice:** Slut bag, you left me hanging!

**Fire:** Sooorrrryyyyy! Gish, you are worse than mother with the damn nagging!

**Ice:** Shut up and let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Kaneko and Sesshomaru arrived at Club Zero Gravity two hours after their dinner. When they arrived Kaneko spotted Miroku and Sango standing at the entrance. When Miroku saw Kaneko he whistled causing Sesshomaru's inner beast to growl.

**I will kill him!**

*Yes Belial I know, I know. You're like her guard dog.*

**If I'm her guard dog, what does that make you?**

*...*

**Exactly**

*Shut up.*

"Wow Kaneko," Miroku said, a lecherous smirking spreading across his features, "it's been so long since I last saw you."

"It's been what, three years?" Kaneko said giving him a hug.

**His hand is a little too close for his own good. He had better watch it.**

*Hnn, that hand is going to get cut off if he goes any further. No one touches my onna.*

Sesshomaru was pulled from his musings by a very hard and very loud slap sounding from where Kaneko, Miroku, and Sango were standing. Sesshomaru looked over at them and saw Kaneko's hand connected with Miroku's cheek.

"You haven't changed a bit," Kaneko said pulling away from him.

**Never mind.**

*Apparently Kaneko knows how to deal with this one.*

"Well how about we get inside?" Sango suggested before something else was to happen.

"I agree," Sesshomaru said snagging Kaneko by her waist catching her completely off guard and walking into the club.

Miroku tried to do the same to Sango but she walked away before he could even attempt to grab her. Shrugging he followed her in and was led to the reserved table they had set up. Sitting between Sango and Kaneko he looked over each girl then at the stoic taiyoukai who was giving him the death glare. Averting his eyes quickly he turned Kaneko.

* * *

"So how long have you two been together?" Kaneko asked crossing one leg over the other.

"It's been what two and a half years now," Sango said looking over at Miroku who nodded.

"Wow," Kaneko said slightly leaning over towards Sesshomaru who was sitting on the left side of her.

**The onna is leaning.**

*Nearer and nearer, however her friends don't seem to notice."

"And what about you Kaneko?" Sango asked eying her and Sesshomaru. "Are you in a relationship?"

"We're in the developmental stage right now," she said as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"I see," Sango said smiling.

**No interrogating my onna damn you!**

*Belial...breathe*

**I am breathing.**

*Yeah, right*

"So Kaneko how has your family been lately?" Miroku asked as he bobbed his head to the music.

"Well my mom died about seven months ago to gunshot," Kaneko said, her eyes glazing over with un-shed tears.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Miroku said genuinely.

**She lost her mother to gunshot. How sad.**

*Hnn*

"It's okay," Kaneko said, "because I know she's watching over me."

She smiled assuringly.

"And what about the rest of your family? How's your little sister?" Sango asked leaning back in her seat.

"They're all wonderful," Kaneko said. "Rin is just as playful as ever."

"Great to hear," Sango said smiling.

"Anyone else want drinks?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Yes," Kaneko said. "I'll have a Bacardi Limòn."

"Long Island Ice Tea for me," Sango said.

"A bottle of Patron," Sesshomaru said handing over enough money to cover the affairs.

"Got ya," Miroku said walking away.

"Feel like dancing Kaneko," Sango asked standing from her seat.

"Yes," Kaneko said standing up and walking around the table disappearing into the crowd with Sango.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood and looked over the balcony of the section they sat in to watch the girls. He spotted them in the center dancing rather sexually together to "Freakum Dress" by Beyoncé. Perfect song to dance to considering what she was wearing. That made Sesshomaru's partner twitch with life.

**She is doing this on purpose!**

*That may be true, but then again it may not be. You never know.*

He continued to watch as Kaneko swung her hips to the music and noticed a crowd of men starting to surround the two. He growled, watching to make sure that none of those bastards put their hands on his girl. Miroku returned soon after with the drinks and sat them down on the table. Picking up his, Sango's, and Kaneko's, he walked down to the floor where they were dancing.

*At least with him there I feel a bit relieved. Maybe those bastard men will leave Kaneko be. But if they don't, I won't hesitate to slit their throats.*

**Miroku may make a difference or cause more of a problem.**

The sound of shouting caught his attention. Looking down, he saw all three of them dancing very erotically together, drinks in their hands. Sango was pressed to the front of Miroku while Kaneko stood behind him, her back pressed to his. They were grinding sexily making Sesshomaru long to be there with Kaneko and feel her body pressed against his. He watched them taking shot after shot of Patron slowly becoming intoxicated as the bottle dwindled to nothing wishing it was him Kaneko was pressed up against.

**Get down there, NOW!**

*I'm going.*

He walked around the table to the staircase that led to the dance floor. He cut through people to get to them. When he arrived he saw someone try to get close to Kaneko. Instantly he sobered up and growled.

*I think not.*

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way towards her and put his hand on the mans shoulder. He looked up at Sesshomaru and quirked an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked backing up off of Kaneko who was grateful that Sesshomaru had come.

"Her boyfriend," Sesshomaru said taking another step closer to shield Kaneko from the bastard. "I suggest that you back away."

"Yeah right," he scuffed, "as if someone as pretty as you would be with an onna like that. She needs a real man in her life and I'm just the person she's looking for."

Sesshomaru's eyes started to take on a red color causing the man to shiver.

"I said back away." Sesshomaru hissed through constricted teeth.

The man stood there looking at him, an impassive look on his face. Then his eyes flicked to Kaneko who was standing behind Sesshomaru making no attempt to move away from him. Instead, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Sesshomaru let a hand rest on hers giving the bastard a winning smirk.

"I don't understand why you would want someone as pretty as him but it's your choice sexy," he said starting to walk away. "But if you ever get tire of him, look me up. The name's Akatsuki."

Kaneko rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue but stayed pressed against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced back at his goddess and smiled as he pulled her from behind him to stand in front of him.

"Care to dance?" he asked smirking down at her.

"I'd love to," she said pressing closer to him, her breasts resting on the upper part of his abs. (**Fire: **She is only 5'4 in her heels and 5'1 without them where as he's 6'6 let's not forget that.)

Kaneko placed one of her legs between his and began to grind on him in slow sexually fluid movements. Sesshomaru moved with her, his length hardening with her pressed so close to him.

**She is trying to kill us.**

*That she is.*

Kaneko turned so that her back was pressed to his front and moved her hips with the music. Sesshomaru's hands rested on her tiny waist as he moved with her relishing the feel of her body against his. Now if he could just subtract the clothes...

**Sesshomaru there you go again with your dirty thinking. Don't blow it with the onna thinking about sex so soon in the relationship.**

*Dammit Belial I know.*

Dancing with her showed him how good she would be when he got her in bed. But that would have to wait. He genuinely cared about this girl - which was strange to him considering he used to just hit it and quit it - more than he's ever cared about anyone in his life. He sure as Hell wasn't about to blow it with Kaneko though. That much he knew for a fact.

"How about we go to the bar and get some more drinks?" Kaneko said still swaying her hips from side to side against him.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he whispered in her ear.

Kaneko hooked her finger in the collar of his shirt and walked with him to the bar. Together they stood there and ordered drinks. As they drank the oncoming drinks, they watched the crowds of people dancing on the floor having so much fun it looked like they were having sex on the dance floor. They stood there minding their own business for a while until some drunken female walked up to Kaneko and grabbed her hair.

"Hey what the hell!" Kaneko yelled prying the woman's hand from her hair.

"How dare you you little ho!" the woman yelled in her face, the smell of alcohol leaking into her breath.

"First off, I'm not a ho." Kaneko snorted folding her arms over her chest. "Second, what the hell are you talking about lady?"

"You," she said pointing a shaky finger at her, "were flirting with my man on the dance floor. I should kick your ass right..."

She was stopped mid-sentence by Kaneko pulling her arm back, hand clenched into a fist and coming forward punching her dead square in her nose. Sesshomaru stood with his mouth wide open.

**She just socked the shit out of her.**

*I didn't know she had it in her.*

Kaneko pretended to clap dust from her hands as she looked down at the woman who was on the floor, blood pouring from her nose. Sesshomaru took another four shots to the head before he could say anything. When he was finally able to speak he looked at her.

"Did you just punch her?" Sesshomaru asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kaneko said smiling at him. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure why not," he said hiccuping. "What about your friends though?"

"They're too drunk to even notice," she said pointing out to where Sango and Miroku were sucking each others faces off.

"Ah," he said as she wrapped her arm in his and they left the establishment out to his car.

Sesshomaru was so damned drunk, he couldn't even drive let alone find his keys so Kaneko was the one who drove. Sesshomaru sat in the passengers seat and instantly fell asleep.

"When he wakes up in the morning," Kaneko whispered to herself looking over at him, "he's going to have one hell of a headache."

* * *

**Fire:** Quickest I've written a chapter, EVER! Ha but I had fun with it.

**Ice:** That was funny when Kaneko punched the shit outta that woman and had Sesshomaru gaping like a fish out of water at her.

**Fire & Ice:** Review!


	9. The Morning After

**Fire:** Yet another chapter. We're making great progress. 70 reviews on 8 chapters, you guys are fucking amazing! Thank you!

**Ice:** You have no idea how much this means to us. So here is another chapter for you all to show how much we really appreciate it.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke with a start. He was surrounded by frilly - yet warm and comfortable - blankets and pinkish purple walls.

*What in the...*

**It smells like Kaneko.**

*Kaneko...*

He looked to his side but to his avail Kaneko was not there. Well that blows.

*Damn!*

**Maybe she slept in here with you and you probably cuddled but she got up early.**

*I hope we did.*

While he was sitting there he heard the door open. And there she was clad in a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts.

*And she has a bra on...double damn!*

**Sesshomaru.**

*Don't chide me.*

"Oh good you're awake," Kaneko said looking over at him. "If you want you can take a shower and I'll wash your clothes. Until they're done you can wear some of my younger brother's clothes. You're about the same size as him."

"Thank you," he said getting out of the bed realizing that he was missing his shirt.

As if she read his mind Kaneko said, "You were so wasted last night that you decided you wanted to try a strip tease but passed out across my bed leaving no room for me to sleep so I had to sleep in my brother's room."

**Damn you didn't even cuddle. She slept in a completely different room.**

*Shut up, Belial!*

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had sprouted two heads. (Two very beautiful heads that is.)

"You say the strangest things when you're drunk." Kaneko said laughing as she turned to leave the bedroom.

"What did I say?" Sesshomaru asked following her out of the room.

"Well you asked me to marry you for starters," she said opening a closet and pulling out a towel and wash cloth.

"I asked you to marry me?" Sesshomaru said pointing his clawed finger at his chest.

"Uh huh," she said reaching higher for something else but she was too short to reach.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and looked back to see that she was on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Thanks for the lift," she said smiling back at him then looking up into the closet grabbing what she needed.

Patting his shoulder, she indicated that she was done and he put her back on the floor. Handing over the towel, rag, and soap, Kaneko pushed him towards the bathroom then walked away. Sesshomaru stood behind the closed door resting his head against the cold wood.

* * *

She maintains a well kept home. That's wife/mother material.

*You would think that way, Belial.*

**Believe me I do it in your best interest.**

*My best interest huh?*

**Yes Sesshomaru, your best interest.**

*I'll believe it when I see it.*

Sesshomaru turned on the hot water of the shower and shed his clothes. Stepping in, he allowed the water to run down his person. The click of the door opening registered to his ears and he looked through the semi see through curtains as Kaneko walked in picking up his clothes and leaving a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt then turn and leave.

**She really would make a wonderful wife some day. I commend whoever is so lucky to have her in their ****lives. Sadly it won't be YOU because you don't like ningens.**

*Are you trying to use reverse physiology on me Belial? Because it's not working. And if you haven't noticed, I am officially dating Kaneko even though she claims we are only in the developmental stage.*

**That doesn't mean anything. You may be dating her but does that mean you will marry her?**

*I don't have to answer that question.*

**You don't want to answer because you know that I am right.**

*Belial...*

**Sesshomaru.**

Sesshomaru chose to ignore Belial and finish his shower. When he finished, he turned off the water then reached an arm out, snagging the towel that Kaneko left for him. Wrapping it around himself, he stepped out of the tub and was instantly encased by the fog. Wiping some of it away from the mirror, he looked into it at his own reflection.

**Is someone realizing that a certain onna may be that one that was destined for him? It's been on your mind since you decided to ignore me.**

Sesshomaru sighed then leaned forward resting his hands on the counter.

*You may be right Belial but only time will tell if your theory is right.*

**Then we shall wait it out and see.**

A soft knock at the door interrupted Sesshomaru from replying.

"Hey you okay in there?" Kaneko's voice came.

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru answered looking over at the door.

"Alright, oh Sesshomaru," she said.

"Yes," he said drying himself off.

"If you're hungry," Kaneko said, "breakfast is waiting in the kitchen."

**She even made you breakfast, how sweet.**

*Belial, quiet.*

"Thank you," he said pulling on the clothes that she left for him.

He heard her almost silent footsteps lead away from the door towards her bedroom and the door shut. When he was dressed, he walked out following his nose to where the kitchen was. When he walked in he could swear he had died. Enough food to feed 5 very huge hungry men was stacked on the table in baskets. Sesshomaru felt his mouth water. As Sesshomaru sat to eat, he heard the shower start running and the bathroom door shut.

* * *

As he was eating his second plate of food, she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen clad in a long white towel, water dripping from the tips of her wet hair.

"I see you enjoyed the food," Kaneko said smiling, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"It was very satisfying." he said giving her a sight nod.

"Good to hear," she said turning and walking back into her bedroom.

**The towel, if only she had lost the towel!**

*And you say I'm the pervert.*

**You are. And she's the temptress. I'm telling you, I honestly think she's trying to kill us.**

*That is true.*

Sesshomaru stood from the table and placed his plate in the sink. Returning to the table, he sat and waited for Kaneko to come out of her bedroom. He didn't have to wait long because five minutes later he heard her bedroom door open and her walking towards the kitchen on the phone and she sounded furious.

**Who is the onna talking to that has her so mad?**

*I don't know.*

"Oh shut up Bankotsu. You were the one that cheated on me, remember?" she yelled into the receiver as she walked into the kitchen starting to clean it.

**Ah her ex-boyfriend called. Maybe trying to get Kaneko back after realizing the error of his ways.**

*He missed that train four days ago.*

**Indeed.**

He heard the click of the phone and Kaneko slam it down on the counter. Sesshomaru watched for a second as she feverishly scrubbed the pots and pans chipping the paint off of them. Quietly Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. She was so wrapped up in scrubbing that when he grabbed her around her waist she jumped up.

"You scared me," Kaneko breathed looking up at him.

"You are chipping the paint from your dishes Kaneko," he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "You shouldn't let what he said get to you."

"You heard him?" Kaneko asked looking at him through her peripheral.

"I heard it all," Sesshomaru said letting her go and stepping back. "He is not in the position to talk about your choice of you decide to keep around. If he really wanted you like he said he does, he would not have cheated and given you up so easily. He let a good thing slip through his fingers and I was there to catch it."

Kaneko smiled then reached out to hug him. Laying her head on his chest, she kept a tight hold on his waist. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer to him. A small smile spread in his features, as he watched his little onna find the comfort she needed at the moment in him.

* * *

Kaneko waved from her balcony as Sesshomaru pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. His thoughts went back to the conversation they had, had earlier that morning.

*It's time to see father, he will understand what I'm going through.*

**Yes Touga would be the best choice. He helped InuYasha with Kagome and look how they turned out.**

*Belial, we will not continue this subject of me mating Kaneko, that choice is solely mine and I will decide when I see fit.*

**Whatever.**

* * *

**Fire:** And that's it for this chapter.

**Ice:** Yes in our story, Touga is not dead. He's very much alive.

**Fire & Ice:** So review!


	10. Arrangements

**Fire:** College finals are NO FUN!

**Ice:** I can't wait until it's over!

**Fire:** Anyways, new chapter. *reads over notes.*

**Ice:** Enjoy! *buries head in text book.*

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up at his father's home and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and Izayoi stood in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, hello." she said giving him a soft smile. "Your father is in his study. Come on in."

**I think she's physic. How did she know we came for Touga.**

*Because that's the only reason I come here.*

Sesshomaru stepped through the door and began making his way up the stairs until Izayoi called.

"Are you hungry?" she asked looking up the stairs.

"No I've already eaten." he said as he disappeared into the dim lighting of the upstairs hallway.

Sesshomaru knocked on the wooden door and heard his father beckon him in.

"Ah Sesshomaru," Touga said looking up from the paper work he was going over. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you about a matter..." Sesshomaru said sitting down in the comfortable office chair.

"And what is this 'matter' you wish to speak to me about?" Touga asked folding his hands over each other on the desk.

"There is an onna I met some time ago," Sesshomaru started.

"So this is about an onna," Touga said rubbing his hand with his thumb. "And who might she be?"

"Her name is Kaneko." Sesshomaru said, a half smile forming at the thought of her name.

"And you really care about her don't you?" Touga asked leaning in closer.

"More than I've ever cared about anyone else," Sesshomaru said. "And that's what scares me. How do I deal with this Father?"

"Well have you told her for starters," Touga asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Apparently last night I was so drunk I asked her to marry me," Sesshomaru said leaning back in his chair.

"That is not the same my son," Touga said. "You have to tell her when you are sober. Sit her down and let her know exactly how you feel. And if she feels the same way then you follow what your heart is telling you is right. Don't listen to that there brain of yours."

"So I explain to Kaneko that I actually do care about her on a deeper level than she knows?" Sesshomaru asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, and when you do tell her, you bring her to the company party tonight," Touga said, a smile adorning his features. "I would like to meet this young onna of yours."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said standing then left the room.

Touga sat silent in thought for a moment.

"That boy is finally growing into his head." Touga said to himself, a light chuckle brewing.

* * *

Sesshomaru sped down the highway, cell phone in hand as he scrolled his phone-book for Kaneko's number.

**...You're swerving.**

*Dammit*

Sesshomaru finally found her cell number and pressed call placing the phone to his ear. It rang a couple times before the line picked up.

"Hello," came her voice over the line, the sound of soft R&B playing in the background.

"Are you busy tonight?" Sesshomaru asked making a turn into his driveway.

"Not at all," Kaneko said, a smile playing in her voice.

"Wonderful," he said, more so to himself.

"Is there something you needed," Kaneko asked, the clattering of a drawer full of silver wear opening coming through the line.

"Yes actually," he said making a turn. "My Father's company is having a very big party tonight celebrating it's 65th anniversary. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

"Sesshomaru I'd love to but..." she said the sound of the drawer closing filling in the silence.

"Is something wrong?" he asked making another left turn and coming upon his house.

"I have nothing to wear," she said.

"That can easily be taken care of," he said getting out of the car and walking to the front door of his home. "I'll come and get you in about an hour and we'll go looking."

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll see you then?" he said walking through the door and putting his keys on the side table.

"See you then," she said before the line went dead.

Sesshomaru sat the phone on his bed and raided his closet for something else to wear. Deciding on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain polo, he changed out of his clothes (the clothes he had been wearing the night before) and put them on. Walking into the bathroom, he picked up his brush and brushed his long silver hair back into a ponytail. Leaving, he walked back outside and stepped into his car. Starting the Ferrari, he drove off towards Kaneko's apartment.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at Kaneko's apartment an hour later and honked. Kaneko's head peeked out of the window for a second then she disappeared again. A few seconds later, the door opened and she walked out down the stairs. He watched her walk towards his car clad in a pair of white basketball shorts, and a wife beater. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and swung side to side with each step. On her face were a pair of black sunglasses with rinestones embedded in the arms. She smiled at him as she opened the door and stepped into the car.

**Who knew the onna would look so good dressed simply like that.**

*It is Kaneko we are speaking of, Belial. She is a stunning onna no matter what she wears.*

**You have a point there.**

"Hello there," she said strapping herself in and glancing over at him.

"Ready?" he asked putting the car in gear.

"Uh huh," she said leaning back in the seat.

Sesshomaru sped off towards an elegant boutique across town. During the car ride, Kaneko's phone began to ring in her pocket.

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
_Fly oh my it's a little bit scary_  
_Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-_  
_erre, you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury_

_Pretty as a picture_  
_Sweeter than a swisher_  
_Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's witcha_  
_I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty_  
_And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
_No question that this girl's a 10._  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful._  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful._  
_My walk, my talk the way I dress,_  
_It's not my fault so please don't trip._  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful._  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful._

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock._  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock._  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock._  
_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock._  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock._  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock._  
_Do the pretty girl rock._

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as he continued to drive down the road.

**That song fits Kaneko perfectly.  
**

*That it does.*

"Hello," she said looking out the window. There was a pause then she replied, "Of course you guys can come over this weekend." Another pause. "Well I can see if I can get Saturday off and we can go out somewhere, brother and sisters time? How's that sound?" Another pause. "Great, I'll come get you guys Friday night."

She hung up then slipped the phone into her shorts pocket.

"Brothers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh huh," Kaneko said nodding.

**She is very drawn to her family. A very good quality.**

*Hnn*

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the boutique he wanted to take her to a few minutes later. Getting out of the car together, they walked into the shop. Kaneko gasped when she saw all the elegant dresses that were on display inside.

"Sesshomaru," she said looking up at him wide eyed.

"Choose," he said gesturing for her to go forward. "I will wait for you."

She nodded then walked off leaving him alone to explore the store. She browsed for a while until she came across a long black backless satin dress with a strap that wrapped around the neck embedded with diamonds on the back, front, and shoulders. A long slit went up both legs and it was made to hug a woman's frame. She smiled.

"_This is the one_," she thought beckoning for one of the clerks to come over. (**Ice: **If you go to Google and type in this [sexy-v-neckline-halter-and-backless-satin-evening-dress-3ad26] you'll see exactly how the dress looked.)

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked eying Kaneko as he placed the protective covering over the dress.

"That's all," she said following him to the register.

Sesshomaru saw that she was done shopping and made his way over to the register.

"That's going to be $354.98." he said after pricing the dress.

"Here," Sesshomaru said handing over the money as Kaneko picked up the dress.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Sesshomaru and Kaneko left the boutique and got into the car.

"Are you going to show me the dress," Sesshomaru asked putting the car into gear.

"Not until tonight," Kaneko said smiling. "I think you're going to love it."

**Tempting.**

*Very.*

Sesshomaru continued to drive while Kaneko leaned over on his shoulder, watching as the road passed them by. Sesshomaru occasionally glanced down at her and smiled. With a swift flicker of her eyes, she looked up at him, smiled, then looked away again.

**Tonight is going to be interesting.**

*Indeed it is.*

* * *

**Fire:** Get 'em Kaneko!

**Ice:** Such a temptress.

**Fire & Ice:** REVIEW!


	11. Shocker!

**Fire:** AND OUR FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE HAS BEEN COMPLETED!

**Ice:** THANK GOD IT'S OVER!

**Fire:** Anyways, this chapter is going to have some of y'all laughing your fucking asses off!

**Ice:** Because we sure as hell were cracking up when we re-read it.

**Fire & Ice:** And so ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kaneko returned to his home after shopping for shoes - which cost $130.00 (**Ice: **Big spender!)**-**and stopping for dinner.

"Wow," Kaneko said looking around, "your home is beautiful."

"Thank you Kaneko," Sesshomaru said handing her the dress.

"Okay which room do I use?" she asked looking up at him.

"The first room on the left," he said. "You'll find everything you need in there."

"Do you just keep things women would need?" Kaneko teased standing on her toes and placing a kiss on his cheek then walked up the stairs.

"It was my mother's room," he said to her retreating form.

He heard her laugh then disappear in the room.

**The onna is adorable.**

*That she is.*

He heard the sound of the shower running a few seconds later and smiled. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs a few seconds later and went into his own room to ready himself for the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on his bed dressed in a suit, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
**  
I hear footsteps.**

*It is the onna.*

A soft knock at the door caught his attention and he stood. Walking over to the door, he opened it and got the shock of his life.

There standing before him was the Goddess Kaneko clad in the sexiest black dresses he had ever seen. Her long thick hair was pulled back in a tight bun and very little make-up coated her face. She smiled at him and held her hand out to take his. He held her hand and pulled her closer.

"You look amazing." Sesshomaru said smiling down at her.

"Well thank you." she said looking up at him and capturing his lips with hers. "You clean up nicely as well."

**Let us be on our way before we end up not leaving this room.**

*My sentiments exactly.*

"Let's go," he said pulling her along behind him downstairs to where the limo was waiting.

* * *

The limo driver opened the door for them and waited until both were in before closing it. Kaneko leaned on Sesshomaru as the ride began and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You will be meeting my father and Izayoi, his wife." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

"Really," she said smiling. "I am looking forward to this."

The ride continued in silence. Kaneko stared out of the tainted windows still resting her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, watching the scenery as it changed with every passing second. She suddenly felt the car stop and the driver get out of the front seat. He walked around and opened Sesshomaru's door. Standing to the side he allowed room for Sesshomaru to get out. Cameras flashed as he stood on the side reaching his hand in for Kaneko to take it. Her small delicate hand wrapped around his and he helped her out of the car.

Cheers echoed across the red carpet as they walked along posing for cameras and Sesshomaru answering the occasional question.

"Mr. Takahashi, who is this lovely young woman accompanying you tonight," a reporter asked holding the mic to Sesshomaru.

"This is Kaneko," he answered before they walked away.

**Nosy reporters.**

*Very.*

Kaneko tugged on his arm ushering him to move a little faster. She was starting to feel queasy about the stomach. Together they walked into the building and Kaneko gasped. There were photos of Sesshomaru and his father everywhere! She was amazed how much he looked just like him granted his markings were of a different color and Touga didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead. He got that from his mother she figured. They walked for a little while, Kaneko looking at the different people crowding the room and the way that they were dressed. Then she heard someone calling out to Sesshomaru. Kaneko knew that voice all too well.

"Well don't you look great tonight Sesshomaru," Kagome said hugging her brother-in-law.

"Whose the onna?" InuYasha asked quirking an eyebrow at Kaneko.

"You do not recognize me InuYasha?" Kaneko said turning to look at them.

Both InuYasha and Kagome's jaws drop. They were astounded that she was there not only with Sesshomaru but with Sesshomaru _in that dress_! (**Fire: **the damn dress is sexy!) Was he planning to...?

"Kaneko? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked still stunned.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here with Sesshomaru," Kaneko said, an amused smile adorning her porcelain doll prestige.

Again, their mouths dropped. Didn't she hate him before? Or were they mistaken?

"When did this happen?" InuYasha asked when he found his voice.

"Ummm about a week ago," Kaneko said resting her hand on her hip.

"Sesshomaru, may I have a word with you?" InuYasha asked beckoning his half brother to follow.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed InuYasha away from the girls a good distance so that they could not hear.

"You had better not be planning anything, bastard." InuYasha said turning to face his elder brother. "If you hurt Kaneko in any way, it's you and me and I'll kill you."

"Peace InuYasha," Sesshomaru said, a smirk spreading transversely on his features. "I do not intend to do any harm to Kaneko. Believe me, it's the last thing on my mind."

"I'll be watching you," InuYasha said. "That's a nice girl and I don't want to see her getting hurt by the likes of you. I know your reputation, Sesshomaru."

"As does she," he said folding his arms over his chest, "and she knows I wouldn't do anything like that to hurt her. Kaneko is different from all those other women. I genuinely care about her. She and I have already had this discussion this morning, InuYasha."

"Alright Sesshomaru," InuYasha said, a skeptical look still in his eye. "But I'm warning you, one wrong move and I'll skin you alive, got that?"

"Hnn," Sesshomaru said nodding.

**The half breed is ignorant if he truly believes that we would do harm to Kaneko.**

*He is watching out for the onna, it's in his nature. His human nature, that is.*

Both brothers stood staring each other down for a moment until they heard the cheery voice of their father coming towards them.

"Ah my sons," Touga said dropping Izayoi's hand and placing one on each of their shoulders, "so good to see you here."

"I told you I'd be here old man," InuYasha said hugging his father then his mother. "I have to show my brother and father some support for their business."

"And speaking of your brother," Touga said turning to Sesshomaru, "where is this young woman of yours?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards where Kaneko and Kagome were.

"Then let us make our way over," Izayoi said. "I wish to meet her as well."

"Very well," Sesshomaru said starting towards the two women.

"You're both in for a shocker," InuYasha said following his brother with Touga and Izayoi right behind him.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kaneko's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you prepared to meet my father?"

She nodded then he leaned up, turning her so that she could face Touga and Izayoi. Touga half stumbled and Izayoi gasped. They had expected a youkai, instead they see a ningen! Sesshomaru was more like his father than he thought.

* * *

"So this is the onna," Touga said, the surprise still coating his features. "It is nice to meet you my dear, I am Touga Takahashi."

"Kaneko Tsukioka, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said shaking his hand, a small smile adorning her features.

"You as well," Touga said regaining his composure. "I am a bit surprised. I never thought that Sesshomaru would be the one to fall for a ningen onna. He is more like his father than he realizes. This is Izayoi, my wife."

"It is nice to meet you Izayoi," Kaneko said turning her head towards her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Izayoi said smiling warmly at the girl.

Kaneko felt Sesshomaru slip his arm around her waist and pulled her trying to get her to walk away with him. Touga smiled then took Izayoi by the hand.

"We will be seeing you through out the night," he said as they walked away.

"Remember Sesshomaru," InuYasha said taking Kagome by the arm and walking away.

"Remember what?" Kaneko asked walking with him.

"It's nothing," he said. "_InuYasha is just being InuYasha. The paranoid idiot._"

* * *

Touga found InuYasha with Kagome by the bar some time later and walked over.

"Hello father," Kagome said hugging him.

"Hello Kagome," he said sitting down beside them. "InuYasha can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." he said after swallowing his drink.

"You know this girl don't you?" Touga asked.

"She's a friend of Kikyou's." InuYasha said. "Sesshomaru apparently met her at her job though then at our house for the Sunday dinner. After that, she was with all of us at the Red Festival last month. My guess is, she's the reason he's not with all those different women anymore because she stays on his mind. I can tell."

"So he's finally found one that has changed him for the better, huh?" Touga said picking up a glass from the champagne tray. "It's about time he's grown out of his game. It's been 700 years."

"I still don't trust it," InuYasha said. "Kaneko is like an extension of Kagome's side of family and I want to make sure that Sesshomaru doesn't plan to hurt her. We all know his reputation."

"Yes we know all too well," Touga said taking the glass from his lips. "But we'll have to trust your brother. From what I saw when he was with her, he seemed different. Like he was happy."

"True, but knowing Sesshomaru, something is bound to happen so I'm going to keep a close eye on him." InuYasha said.

"Do what you think is best, InuYasha." Touga said as he stood to leave.

* * *

Kaneko stayed latched to Sesshomaru the entire night. Those men were giving her the eye and it was starting to creep her out. All the while, every time Sesshomaru caught one of them doing it, Belial would go rapid guard dog mode and cause him to snarl, making them all turn abruptly away after sending one last glance in Kaneko's direction, the desire clear in their facial expressions.

As the night came to a close, Sesshomaru escorted the sleepy little onna to the limo and headed off back to his place. When they arrived, Kaneko was fast asleep on his shoulder. Sesshomaru carried her inside and laid her in the extra room covering her with the light duvet that was draped over the bed. Brushing her bangs back, he looked down at her and smiled.

**An angel.**

*Indeed.*

Lightly kissing her forehead so not to wake her, Sesshomaru turned and left the room again, a slight smile settled on his face.

* * *

**Fire:** Awww how cute!

**Ice:** Absolutely adorable!

**Fire:** Sesshomaru surprised everyone by bringing Kaneko with him lol.

**Ice:** Hella, anyways...

**Fire & Ice:** Review!


	12. Mine

**Fire: **I thought that since we were out of school we'd be able to update more but NO work just decides all of a sudden they need me longer!

**Ice: **Damn T-Mobile! Damn you damn you damn you!

**Fire: **Well at least now we're able to sit down and get some writing done.

**Ice: **Amen to that.

* * *

Kaneko woke to the brilliant rays of sunlight spilling in on her face through the thick red curtains that were slightly drawn back. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around.

"_This is not my room..._" she thought as she abruptly sat up in the bed, the heavy duvet folding back on her.

She looked down. She was still in her dress. So did that mean...?

"Finally awake I see," she heard him say then turned to look at him. "It's already 12:30. You were asleep for a while."

Kaneko cocked her head to the side. She ended up staying at Sesshomaru's? Did she fall asleep in the car?

"You passed out in the limo so I let you stay here," he said as if he had read her mind.

What were they doing, playing musical houses? Folding the blanket back completely, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, let me get changed first though." She said reaching for the bag that held her clothes.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Kaneko waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore then opened her bag. Putting on the clothes that she was wearing the day before, Kaneko pulled her hair out of the bun it was still in then ran her hands through the soft silky tresses. Her phone vibrating on the nightstand caught her attention. Picking it up, she answered as she walked out of the door.

"Hello?" Kaneko answered walking down the stairs.

She was silent for a few seconds as she walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru looked back at her and noticed she was on the phone.

**I wonder who the onna is talking to.**

*Possibly her brother.*

"Yes Hiro I'll come get you this weekend." She said sitting down at the table. "We'll spend time together. Do Sakura and Rin want to come as well?"

**It is her brother.**

"Alright, be ready to go by seven Friday night." Kaneko said before hanging up.

"Plans with your family this weekend?" Sesshomaru asked sitting a plate in front of her.

"Uh huh," she said picking up her fork. "Would you like to join us on Friday? We're going to go to this festival they're having that night and I think it would be good for you to meet Sakura and Hiro."

"I couldn't intrude on your family time," Sesshomaru said sitting down with his own plate of food.

"No I insist," she said looking up at him. "Besides, you are my boyfriend and they need to meet the guy whose captured their sister's heart."

**I like the sound of that. I say we go Sesshomaru.**

*Very well*

"I'll go," he said after a moment.

"Good," she said smiling. "Meet us at my apartment and we'll go."

After breakfast, Sesshomaru took Kaneko home. When they pulled up to her apartment building, Sesshomaru looked over at the young woman.

"Thank you for coming with me last night," he said, golden eyes trained on her.

"You're welcome," she said smiling before she opened the door and got out, taking her things with her.

Sesshomaru watched her as she disappeared into the door then drove off back to his home all the way across town.

**What do you say we go out and get drinks tonight?**

*I say it's a good idea.*

* * *

Around seven, Sesshomaru woke from a nap and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stepped in after striping from his clothes. He was going to go see his favorite bartender tonight at her job. Over the past few days he had just wanted to be close to her. It was no longer sex he was after he supposed since he could have easily taken that within the last few days. No, he realized that he had actually fallen in love with her and he rather enjoyed the feeling.

After his shower, he dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up. He left the house moments later and drove off to the bar.

Sesshomaru arrived at the bar around 8:30. Scanning the room, he saw Kaneko standing behind the bar clad in a black sleeveless tank top, dark blue waist high pants, and the matching vest. Her long black hair was braided back in a single braid reaching just above her hips. He smiled at her then made his way over.

"Kaneko," he called gaining the young woman's attention.

She smiled when she turned and saw him then waved.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said leaning over the counter to kiss him on the lips. "Would you like your regular?"

"Yes thank you," he said sliding into the stool closest to her.

Kaneko grabbed a glass flipping it right side up and the bottle of Patron. She poured the shot in the glass and slid it over to him. "There you go."

He took the cup and held it up in toast then placed it to his lips and drank. Kaneko turned to take care of another customer as he watched her.

**The little onna looks amazing tonight. Something so simple, yet so elegant on her.**

*I agree*

He continued to watch her for a while until he heard someone slide into the seat next to him. It was – somewhat – quiet for a moment until a male voice called out to Kaneko.

"Kaneko," the man said.

Sesshomaru vaguely recognized that voice.

*That had better not be who I think that is.*

**If that is her ex and he tries something stupid, he will meet his end.**

Kaneko turned to look at him and stopped. Her almond shaped hazel eyes expanded in width as she stared at him.

"Bankotsu," she breathed, anger seeping into her voice as her eyes became cold. Someone has been around Sesshomaru for too long.

*I was right.*

Sesshomaru growled as he watched Bankotsu smile at Kaneko.

"Hello beautiful," he said leaning forward a little.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her porcelain doll features turning ice cold.

'Well you honey, that's what I want." He said leaning a little closer.

*He has missed his chance with her. His best bet would be to back away from Kaneko.*

**Back off the onna, bastard.**

"Correct me if I am mistaken, but didn't you leave me for your little bitch?" Kaneko said placing her hands on her wide hips.

"That's all in the past," he said dismissing it with his hand. "You know how I am Neky. Don't tell me you've already moved on."

"As a matter of fact, I have," she said rolling her eyes at him. "You said it yourself; I was able to find someone who – unlike you – actually cares about me. Who knows my worth. So, why don't you go and jump off a cliff and leave me the hell alone, hmmm?"

"Oh and who is this man of yours?" Bankotsu challenged raising an eyebrow.

"You need not worry yourself about that," Kaneko said brushing her bangs out of her face. "It's none of your business anyway."

Bankotsu jumped up and grabbed her by her vest.

"It would be wise of you to let me go, now." Kaneko said.

"And why would I do that?" Bankotsu said, his grip on her vest tightening.

"Because you'll have to deal with him," Kaneko said inclining her head towards Sesshomaru who was staring at Bankotsu with murder burning in his golden eyes.

"Is this the one?" Bankotsu asked letting her go.

"I have already told you that it is none of your business whom I am dating, Bankotsu." Kaneko said smoothing out her vest. "But if you must know, yes, he is the one. Now, leave before I see to it that you never walk again."

Bankotsu looked from Kaneko to Sesshomaru then back at Kaneko again.

"I'll leave for now, but be expecting a visit from me at your apartment." He said turning to leave.

"If you so much as place one foot over the threshold of Kaneko's apartment," Sesshomaru said standing from his seat, "I will kill you myself."

Bankotsu looked back at him then disappeared out of the door.

Kaneko looked over at Sesshomaru and sighed. "Thanks."

"It's not a bother," he said looking back at her. "If he shows up at your place you call me, immediately. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"I appreciate it." She said reaching over to touch his shoulder. "I owe you for that."

"Don't worry about it," he said pulling money out of his pocket to pay for his drink. "I'll see you later."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek then left.

* * *

**Fire: **Damn Bankotsu!

**Ice: **That jackass is going to get himself hurt some day

**Fire: **Defiantly

**Ice: **Anyways…

**Fire & Ice: **REVIEW!


	13. Meet Hiro & Sakura

**Fire: **Well Ice is out with her boyfriend so I'm writing this one alone. Heffa never came home last night after that party. Hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

Kaneko sat in her bedroom Friday night getting ready to go as she listened to her brother and sisters in the living room being retarded.

"_Those kids,_" Kaneko thought pushing herself up off the bed as she shook her head.

Dressing in a pair of snug fit dark blue jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt, and white tennis shoes Kaneko walked into her private bathroom. Wrapping her long black hair back into a neat ponytail she sighed then walked back into her bedroom. Grabbing her jean jacket, purse, and phone, she walked out of her bedroom into the living room where Hiro and Sakura were fighting over the remote. They had been at it since they got here.

"I'll be right back you guys," Kaneko said gaining their attention as she made her way to the door. "If anyone comes to the door tell them I'll be right back. If Sesshomaru gets here before I come back, let him in and don't pasteurize him. Sakura, Hiro, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," they said in unison.

"And stop fighting over the remote you two. Sakura if you want to you can go in my room and watch TV," Kaneko said walking out the door and locking it behind her as she walked down the stairs.

"You can have the remote," Sakura said sitting back on the couch with her magazine in hand. "I don't want it anymore. I'm more concerned with meeting this Sesshomaru guy that Kaneko is so hung up on."

"What did she say his last name was," Hiro asked as the game began and his fingers pressed the buttons on the controller.

"She didn't," Sakura said flipping a page in her Seventeen Magazine.

* * *

A few minutes of silence passed before they heard a knock at the door.

"Sakura get that," Hiro said, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he continued playing Halo Reach. (**Fire:** My damn brother gets on my nerves with that game because that's all he ever plays 24/7. Can we get some varity?)

Sakura sucked her teeth and looked over her magazine at her brother.

"Why don't you get your lazy ass up and answer it yourself," Sakura snapped raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm older and I told you to," Hiro said never taking his eyes off the screen.

The sixteen year old sucked her teeth again as she stood up and walked over to the door. Unlocking it, she pulled the door back to be greeted by the face of one of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen in her entire life. She had to do a double take to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. _The_ Sesshomaru Takahashi was standing at her sister's doorstep. Could this be the Sesshomaru Kaneko was talking about?

"Ses…Sesshomaru?" the young raven haired woman asked looking up at him.

"Yes, is Kaneko home," he asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"_So this is the Sesshomaru Kaneko was talking about. Holy shit!_" Sakura thought to herself.

**This must be Sakura. She resembles Kaneko greatly.**

*Hnn*

"She's not here right now but she'll be back in a few minutes," Sakura said moving out of the way for him to walk in. "Come inside."

"Thank you," he said stepping over the threshold and walking into the living room.

He walked in and Hiro turned to look at him. The shock was evident in his prestige at who was standing there. He couldn't hide it even if he wanted to. He stared up at the youkai male, mouth agape, controller lying in his limp hands.

**And this must be Hiro.**

*That is two of the three accounted for. Where is the last?*

"Hi Sesshomaru," Rin said peeking around Hiro as if she had read his mind.

**That answers that question.**

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru said taking a seat on the love seat.

Rin quickly shot up and scurried over to sit beside him.

Sakura walked back into the living room still in shock. She couldn't quite wrap her brain around Kaneko, her elder sister, was actually dating the notorious Sesshomaru Takahashi. The same one that's been all over the news lately. The same one that was voted hottest of the year at the teen awards this year.

Then a thought struck her.

Reaching over she grabbed her magazine that had him on the front cover, she flipped to the page she knew she had seen it on. Looking at the picture of Sesshomaru and a 'mystery woman' she realized that, that was no mystery woman. That was her sister. That was Kaneko standing there looking like a superstar on the arm of the most sought after man in all of Japan. Why had she not noticed it before? There was only one person in the entire _world _that looked like that and that was her sister. So why the hell was she so oblivious to the fact that it _is_ her sister in the picture?

"Sakura are you okay," Rin said peeking over Sesshomaru's arm at her elder sister.

"I'm fine," Sakura said smiling at the little girl.

She suddenly jumped at the feel of her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Pulling the MyTouch out, she clicked answer and placed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah Kaneko," she said into the receiver.

"Sakura what kind of drinks do you guys want?" Kaneko asked; she could hear her shifting through things through the line.

"Hang on let me ask," Sakura said. "Hey guys Kaneko wants to know what kind of drinks you want."

"Just tell her to get the usual stuff we drink," Hiro said; he had begun playing his video game again to keep from staring at their guest.

"Kaneko just get the sodas we normally drink," Sakura said.

"You guys didn't want anything specific," Kaneko asked placing cases of soda into the basket.

"Nope," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few," Kaneko said before hanging up.

"Kaneko said she'll be here in a few minutes," Sakura said placing her phone on the end table beside her.

**Good, I miss my onna.**

*Hnn, with that statement I can agree Belial.*

"Sesshomaru are you coming with us to the Music Fest?" Rin asked pulling on the sleeve of his jacket to get his attention.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl then half smirked and nodded his head.

"Yay," Rin squealed letting go of his jacket.

Hiro looked over at Sesshomaru for a few seconds, a mischievous gleam hinting in his eyes. He had a plan and whenever Kaneko was to leave Sesshomaru alone, he'd corner him and interrogate him relentlessly.

* * *

After a few more silent minutes passed besides the TV going, the front door opened and Kaneko walked in, bags in hand. Sesshomaru turned his head and smiled at the onna as she made her way into the kitchen. She hadn't even noticed him yet.

"If you're not too busy Hiro and Sakura you can go get the rest of the bags out of the car," Kaneko called from the kitchen still oblivious to the fact that Sesshomaru was already there.

Hiro paused the video game then he and Sakura made their way outside to the car. Kaneko walked out of the kitchen into the living room almost falling at the sight of Sesshomaru sitting there, Rin glued to his side.

"Scare you," he asked, amusement playing in his golden irises.

"Yeah just a little bit," she said sitting down beside him.

Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek lightly then reached over to grab her little sister.

"Did you behave yourself," Kaneko asked sitting the eight year old in her lap.

"Yep," she said kissing her sister's cheek, "I was a good girl."

"And what about Hiro and Sakura," Kaneko asked raising an eyebrow.

"They were really quiet Kaneko," Rin said.

"They were?" Kaneko asked raising an eyebrow as she looked over at Sesshomaru who nodded his head. "Well that's a first. That's not like Sakura and Hiro; especially Sakura."

Speaking of the devils. Both Hiro and Sakura walked in at the end of Kaneko's statement and walked into the kitchen closing the door behind them.

"Kami Kaneko how much did you buy," Sakura asked walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Enough to get you three piglets through the night," Kaneko said looking over at her sister.

"Who do you expect to carry all that down there in the cooler?" Hiro asked sitting in his former position.

"Well you're strong, Hiro," Kaneko said resting her chin on top of Rin's head. "Maybe you can carry the cooler down for your dear big sister."

"Are you kidding," Hiro asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Kaneko said raising a brow.

"Ah come on Kaneko," Hiro whined.

"Oh shut up being such a big baby you'll have help," Kaneko teased. "Right, Sesshomaru?"

She looked over at him and smiled as he nodded. How she was able to draw him in so easily he will never know.

"Well are we just gonna sit around here or are we gonna get ready to go," Sakura asked pulling on her jacket.

"Yes your highness, c'mon Rin help me put the stuff into the cooler okay," Kaneko said putting the little girl on the floor and standing up.

"Okay," Rin said happily as she followed Kaneko into the kitchen.

Sakura followed the two after a moment leaving Sesshomaru in the living room with Hiro.

**Well isn't this awkward.**

*You can say that again.*

Sesshomaru stood and made his way to the kitchen where Kaneko was promptly sitting on her knees with Sakura and Rin on either side of her, all their backs to him. He stood leaning on the door frame as he watched them pack the cooler with the contents Kaneko bought.

"Are we all ready to go," Hiro asked as he walked up to the door of the kitchen and stood there.

"Yep, have at it you two," Kaneko said standing up and moving out of the way pulling Sakura and Rin with her.

"We'll take my car," Sesshomaru said lifting the cooler and making his way to the door.

Everyone just stared at him. Three with baffled looks on their faces and one smiling as she shook her head and followed. Sesshomaru put the cooler in the trunk of his Mercedes, closing it behind him then unlocked the doors. Everyone stepped in, Kaneko taking the front seat as he started the car. He pulled out and drove off to where Kaneko told him the fest was being held.

* * *

It was quiet for the entire ride until they finally pulled up and Sesshomaru turned off the car. Everyone got out and watched as he pulled the cooler out of the trunk closing it then pressing the lock on his car. They all started walking, Kaneko walking ahead with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Hey Hiro," Sakura said looking over at her brother.

"What's up," Hiro said turning towards her.

"Can you believe this?" she asked looking up at Sesshomaru and Kaneko walking in front of them with Rin between the two.

"Not at all," Hiro said shaking his head sticking his hands into his coat pockets.

"Neither can I," Sakura admitted. "I mean I always knew Kaneko was super pretty but I never thought that she would attract someone famous. Especially not someone famous like Sesshomaru."

"Exactly," Hiro said eying the former taiyoukai. "That's why we have to keep a close eye on him. Interrogate him a little bit and find out his intensions for Kaneko."

"But how are we going to do that when he's practically glued to Kaneko?" Sakura asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure something out," Hiro said still watching the couple in front of them.

**You hear that Sesshomaru?**

*Hnn*

**Let the games begin.**

*Indeed*

They continued walking until they reached a small clearing close to the stage. Searching for a spot to set up, Sesshomaru watched Kaneko from the corner of his eye. She looked…happy. Really happy. Why?

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he pulled her a little closer to him. Kaneko's hand gripped the side of his jacket a little tighter than it had a few seconds prior as she continued to look. Finally seeing a spot, she guided him and Rin towards it.

"Fair warning," Kaneko whispered looking up at him as they were walking to the spot she saw, "Hiro and Sakura will try to interrogate you. They do that with all of my boyfriends."

"Thanks for the heads up," Sesshomaru whispered back though he already knew their plan.

"You'll see how much you're gonna thank me a little while later," Kaneko said stopping.

Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she dropped it on the ground then bent down to unzip it. Opening the bag, she pulled out a blanket then with the help of Sakura spread it out around the ground for all of them to sit on. Plopping down on the blanket, Kaneko reached into the cooler and pulled out a drink for herself and Rin. Everyone else sat soon after following in similar action as soft R&B filled their ears.

**Very peaceful.**

*I agree*

**And the onna looks nice tonight even though the outfit is simple.**

*That she does.*

He looked down and smiled as he watched rock side to side with Rin in her lap and the can of Dr. Pepper to her lips.

"Kaneko," Rin said looking up at her sister.

"Yes Rin," Kaneko said looking down at the little girl.

"I wanna go see the band, can we," she asked.

"Of course," Kaneko said pushing her up out of her lap and standing as well. "Would you like to join us Sesshomaru?"

"No I'll stay here," he said.

"You're sure," she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Positive," he said smiling at her. A nice genuine smile.

"You asked for it," she said turning and walking away with Rin at her side.

**Hiro and Sakura in five, four, three…**

"So Sesshomaru," Sakura said sitting to his left.

"What are your intentions for my sister," Hiro asked sitting to his right.

"My intensions are entirely pure," Sesshomaru said placing the can of soda to his lips again and taking a swig. "I do not intend to do any harm to Kaneko."

"Good," Hiro said, "because if you did there would be dyer consequences. I'm very protective of my sister. And I don't want to see her get hurt."

"That is understandable," Sesshomaru replied.

"So how did you meet Kaneko," Sakura asked. "Were you out in town or something?"

"She works at my favorite bar," Sesshomaru said turning to look at the younger sister. "We met there."

**Yeah and it wasn't exactly love at first sight, more like let's fuck at first sight. Ha, for you anyways, Kaneko not so much.**

*Quiet Belial*

"So how long have you and Kaneko been dating?" Hiro asked leaning back on the blanket.

"About two weeks." Sesshomaru said looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh okay," Hiro said nodding his head to the music.

"Can I tell you something," Sakura said.

"Sure," Sesshomaru answered.

"I like you; I think it's good that you've entered my sister's life and I'm trusting you to take real good care of her," Sakura said as she stood. "You'd do that right?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru said.

"Good," she said as she walked away to go and catch up with her sisters.

**The siblings are quite interesting and very protective of their sister.**

*I agree*

* * *

**Fire: **It's always scary when you meet the siblings of your boyfriend/girlfriend. Now just imagine meeting the parents. Aiyiyi! Anyways, REVIEW!


	14. You Just Had To

**Fire: **We are so sorry for the delay!

**Ice: **We promise it won't happen again!

**Fire & Ice: **So on with the story!

* * *

Kaneko walked out of her bedroom the next morning running a hand through her hair on the phone in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her house robe over it. It was already 11:30 and she had just woken up due to her dad calling. Picking up the remote to the TV, she turned it off then looked down at all the kids curled up on the floor then at Sesshomaru who was knocked out across the couch. They hadn't gotten back until almost three in the morning since they went and saw a movie after the Music Fest so she had let him crash at her place instead of driving for an hour across town to get to his house.

"Yeah dad they're fine," Kaneko said as she walked into the kitchen. "They're all still sleeping."

Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed one of the left over sodas and opened it. Placing it to her lips she listened to her dad ramble on until he said something that almost made her choke.

"What," Kaneko said, eyes wide in shock. "Sakura told you that? Oh gee great… No there's no problem I just wanted to be the one to tell you… Yes Hiro knows him as well… I guess I can bring him to the reunion next week so you all can meet him… But dad you have to promise not to pasteurize him… No he's not a bad guy I just don't want him to get overwhelmed and never want to speak to me again… Oh you know exactly how you are with my boyfriends, need I remind you of what you did the last time I introduced a guy to you… Uh huh, you chased him with a broken bottle threatening to cut his manhood off if he did anything wrong… No sir… Alright dad bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanging up the house phone she laid it on the counter then sighed placing the can to her lips again.

"I am going to kill Sakura," Kaneko whispered before she heard a knock at the door. "Who the hell…?"

* * *

Sitting the can down on the counter, she walked over to the door tightening her robe around her and opened it. She poked her head out and was shocked to see Bankotsu standing there.

"_Just my fucking luck,_" she thought as she stared at the bastard.

"Hello, Kaneko, may I speak to you," he said, hands stuck in his pockets.

Kaneko rolled her eyes then walked out of the door closing it behind her. Leaning back, she folded her arms over her chest and stared him up and down like she wanted to hit him.

"What," Kaneko hissed.

"Well I just wanted to see how my girl was doing," Bankotsu said.

"Last time I checked," Kaneko said rolling her eyes at him, "I'm no longer _your_ girl. Now why are you _really _here Bankotsu?"

"This is why," he said as he reached for her THEN KISSED HER! He actually fucking KISSED HER!

Kaneko's eyes grew wide in shock when his lips came crashing down on her. Her perfect eyebrows furrowed into a scowl like manner as her hand rose and struck him clear across his face. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her robe, she looked over at Bankotsu's shocked prestige scowling.

"How dare you," Kaneko hissed.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you would want me back after that," Bankotsu admitted.

"Well you thought wrong," Kaneko practically yelled.

Bankotsu stared at her for a moment.

"Hmmm, so you really are over what we had," Bankotsu asked.

"Are you deaf," Kaneko asked. "Or are you stupid? Or is it a combination of both?"

She waited for a moment before continuing.

"Seems I've gotten my answer," she said as she walked back inside the apartment grabbing the nearest piece of paper and pen then writing on it.

Walking back out once again, she handed the piece of paper to Bankotsu. Placing a hand on his back, she then pushed him towards the stairs. "Make sure you read that well. Now, leave and don't come back you got it? I don't want to see you, speak to you; I don't even want to breathe the same air as you. Leave and don't bother me ever again, you got that?"

Bankotsu looked back at the fiery little onna then sighed and walked away. So much for getting her back.

Kaneko rolled her eyes then walked back in the house, closing the door softly behind her. She looked over at everyone who was still sleeping and smiled. They were all still KFTOed (knocked the fuck out). Laughing lightly, she turned and walked back in the kitchen and began cooking breakfast while finishing off her soda.

* * *

Sakura woke to the smell of breakfast and flipped the blanket back. Looking behind her, she saw Sesshomaru still sleeping on the couch and chuckled a little. She had thought he was gone by now or at least went and stayed in Kaneko's room with her. Standing up from the floor, she pulled her shorts down and walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Kaneko," Sakura said walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"Good morning Sakura," Kaneko said placing a tray of bacon in the oven. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

"Yup," Sakura said picking up one of the apples that was sitting in the fruit basket and placing it to her lips.

"They'll be up in a few," Kaneko said cracking eggs opened and dropping them in a mixing bowl. "Especially when they smell breakfast. Oh, did you tell dad about Sesshomaru?"

Kaneko turned to look at her sister who only smiled sheepishly. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No," Kaneko said pouring the eggs into a frying pan, "I wanted to tell him. Now he wants me to bring him to the reunion next weekend. Hopefully dad doesn't pull out any broken bottles like last time."

"You should have let him cut Bankotsu," Sakura said after swallowing a bite of her apple. "That jackass deserves it."

"Language," Kaneko said as she scrambled the eggs.

"Sorry," Sakura said taking another bite of her apple.

"It's alright," Kaneko said. "And I completely agree with you, I should have let dad stab him with that bottle but I was being nice. I didn't want him to get hurt. Although I wish I did have a broken bottle right now."

"So Kaneko," Sakura said throwing the core of her apple in the trash and changing the subject, "how did you and Sesshomaru meet? I never actually got the entire story."

"We met at the bar," Kaneko said checking the bacon. "It was my first night and he came in. He was a bit arrogant at first and I could swear I hated him. Fast forward to the next day and I ended up at Kagome and InuYasha's for dinner and he was there as well. You can say that we weren't on the best of terms at first but all that changed almost a month later when I found out Bankotsu was cheating on me."

She turned to look at her sister as she leaned on the counter next to the stove. A small smile etched its way across her face as she glanced out into the living room at the sleeping youkai. He looked absolutely peaceful.

"He asked me to go out to dinner with him and that's when it all started," Kaneko finished.

"Whoa. Hang on, I'll be right back," Sakura said jumping down from the counter and running into the living room. She came back a few seconds later with her magazine opened to the page with Kaneko and Sesshomaru's picture on it. "When was this?"

Kaneko looked at the picture the blushed. "That was about two weeks ago now."

"My goodness," Sakura said. "That dress is pretty too Kaneko."

She smiled at her younger sister then turned back to the food. "Thank you. I still have it if you want to see. It's hanging up in my closet."

"I'm gonna go look, I'll be right back," she said placing the magazine down and running into her sister's room.

Kaneko smiled as she continued cooking.

* * *

"_Her curiosity is going to get the best of her some day_," Kaneko thought shifting the eggs from the pan to one of her baskets. She did the same for everything else then picked up plates from the cupboard. Taking them into the dining room, she sat the plates on the table then brought in the food. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru awake then smiled as he looked around the living room like he had forgotten where he was.

"Good morning," Kaneko said gaining his attention. "Did you sleep alright on that couch?"

"Yes," he said stretching out then standing up from his spot on the couch careful not to step on Hiro and Rin.

"Well, go on ahead and eat and I'll get the kids up," Kaneko said as she made her way into the living room and stooped down so that she was right in front of Hiro.

"Hiro," Kaneko said pushing at his side. "C'mon wake up so you can eat."

Hiro groaned as he rolled over on his side and tried to go back to sleep. Kaneko's hand shot out and smacked him in the back of the head causing him to jump up with a start.

"Geez Kaneko what the hell," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you to get up." Kaneko said stepping over him to get to Rin. "Rin love wake up, c'mon so we can get something into your belly."

Rin whimpered as she woke then looked up at her sister.

"Kaneko what time is it," Rin asked rubbing her eyes.

"Almost 12 in the afternoon," Kaneko said helping her up. "C'mon so you can eat then we'll leave for the aquarium like I promised. We can go see that new screening of 'the Vast Ocean' they have playing at the aqua theater. How's that sound?"

"Boring," Sakura said coming out of her sister's room.

"I didn't ask you Sakura," Kaneko said as she, Rin, and Hiro walked over to the table where Sesshomaru was waiting. Sakura followed shortly after and sat down.

"Morning Sesshomaru," Rin said taking the seat beside him.

"Good morning Rin," he said looking down at the little girl.

Kaneko smiled as she shook her head as everyone began piling food onto their plates. She was glad that the kids actually liked Sesshomaru from what she could see.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Sakura said after swallowing a bite of her eggs, "would you like to come to our family reunion? My dad really wants to meet you and if you wanna get in good with Kaneko you'll have to get through him first."

Kaneko almost chocked on her food hearing the words that spewed from Sakura's mouth. Oh Gods she's doomed with that kid around.

**This kid…**

*I was thinking the same thing.*

**Uh huh, so what do you think about the invitation?**

*I say we go*

"Sure why not," Sesshomaru said taking another bite of his food.

Kaneko let her head drop down on the table.

"_Fuck my life_," she thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Fire: **Poor Kaneko

**Ice: **Her sister is just a basket case I swear

**Fire: **I completely agree, anyways, again we are so sorry for the delay in updates!

**Ice: **But we'll get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible!

**Fire & Ice: **And with that said, REVIEW!


	15. A Simple Evening

**Ice: **Let me warn you beforehand that this chapter is very short. Less than a thousand words. It's a filler.

* * *

**4 days later**

* * *

Kaneko ran her hand through Sesshomaru's silver hair as he lay in her lap while watching the movie. It was too hot outside to even think about going out there for even a split second so they stayed at his place and decided to watch movies. Currently 'Resident Evil: After Life' was playing on the large Plasma HD TV. Kaneko was content watching it even though Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on her due to her running her fingers through his hair. It was relaxing and since he is a dog youkai, it was only natural for him to fall out from the softness of her hands in his silver mane.

"_He sleeps like a child_," Kaneko thought with a smile as she looked down at her sleeping boyfriend.

She was pulled from her musings by his house phone ringing. Leaning over on the arm of the couch, she checked the caller ID and saw that it was Inuyasha. Why would Inuyasha be calling his brother though?

With a shrug, Kaneko picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Inuyasha he's asleep." Kaneko said into the receiver looking down at Sesshomaru again.

"Kaneko," Inuyasha asked; he sounded startled that she had answered the phone.

"Uh huh," Kaneko said letting her elbow rest on the arm of the couch.

"Well can you let him know that he has to be at my old man's place by seven tonight for that family dinner we had planned all of three weeks ago," Inuyasha asked.

"Sure thing," she said. "I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up."

"Thanks," he said before the line went dead. Kaneko placed the phone back on the hook then leaned back into the couch where she was sitting, her and finding its way into Sesshomaru's hair once again.

* * *

Kaneko had no idea when she fell asleep but the next thing she knew was she was lying on the couch alone. Looking up, she glanced around still dazed from sleep trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, she stood up and stretched letting her sundress fall back into place where it had rode up on her leg.

"Sesshomaru you still here," she called; eyebrows furrowed as she made her way upstairs to look in his bedroom. She heard the shower going and figured he was in there. Knocking on the door, she stood to the side and waited on a reply.

"You're awake," came his voice through the door.

"Uh huh," she called back. "Oh, Inuyasha called earlier and said that you had to be at your father's by seven for your family dinner."

"I know, he called back," he said. She heard the shower shut off and the door open a few seconds later.

Sesshomaru walked out in all of his god like glory with a single towel wrapped around his waist, his body glistening with the water from his shower. Kaneko bit her lip then backed away slightly towards the door before smiling. "You get dressed and I'll see you when you're done."

She backed completely out of the door and closed it behind her. Sesshomaru smirked, he knew that look. And he knew it quite well. Laughing lightly, he walked over to his closet and began to dress himself.

* * *

Kaneko sat on the couch, her legs curled up under her looking idly at one of the magazines that were sitting on the coffee table, her long black hair falling over her shoulders like a long curtain of black silk. Sesshomaru walked into the room dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a button up pulling his hair out of his shirt. He looked at her and smiled then went to sit beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into his chest then let his chin rest on top of her head. He smiled as he watched her continue to flip through the magazine glancing at the pictures occasionally.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" he asked kissing the side of her jaw.

"I wish I could, but I have to get to my dad's house to help out with the reunion," Kaneko said sitting the magazine down then wiggling out of his grasp to look up at him.

"Hmmm, well then I shall see you soon," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Yeah," she said leaning over to kiss him. "Call me later; I have to get going before my dad goes ballistic for me being late."

Sesshomaru nodded before walking her to the door.

* * *

**Ice: **This chapter is short because it's just a filler. The next will be much longer. Now let me go lay down so I can go to sleep. I'm tired as hell.


	16. Family Reunion

**Ice: We are so sorry for the delay! But something came up…**

**Fire: My sister is preggo! And college is a hassle so we haven't had any time to update.**

**Ice: So please enjoy this chapter.**

**Fire: We hope to have more soon!**

* * *

Kaneko sighed as she put the car in park and leaned on the stirring wheel contemplating whether or not she should just drive off without Sesshomaru and spare him the possible emotional scars he would suffer from meeting her family; especially her father or just bring him along for the ride and let him suffer her father's wrath along with her.

"Kami help me," she muttered gripping the stirring wheel.

A sudden knock at her window startled her and she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there pushing his sunglasses back in his hair. She smiled at him before opening her door and stepping out. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her toes so that she was closer to his height; pulling him down the rest of the way and kissed him. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to his to deepen the kiss.

Letting go and leaning back for air, Kaneko looked up at him and smiled, "You know you can always back out of this whenever you feel the need to. You don't have to go through the trouble of meeting my family so soon."

"But I want to," Sesshomaru said before leaning down and kissing her again. "And besides I've always wondered where such a fiery little onna comes from." He chuckled lightly.

"Making fun of my height again huh," she asked smiling at him. "That's not very nice Sesshomaru. If I tell my Daddy you'll be in trouble."

"Not teasing, stating a fact," he said squeezing her hips slightly. "Now, will we be taking my car or your own?"

"I think it would probably be safest for you to take your own car and follow me," Kaneko said pushing his hands off her hips and stepping back. "That way if you feel like you need to run before the weekend is over you can. You won't be trapped like me."

"Understandable but Kaneko remember," he said leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I can fly if I need to get away." He sat up again and smiled at her, "So I say we just take my car. I'll drive; you can park yours in the driveway. Just direct me on where to go."

"If you insist," Kaneko said giving him a light smile before turning and stepping into her car. She rolled the window down and looked out at him, "You might want to pull out the drive before I park my car."

Sesshomaru nodded before turning and heading towards his car. He started it and pulled out as Kaneko started her own car and parked in the drive. Turning off the vehicle, she stepped out locking the doors before grabbing her bag out of the trunk and headed towards Sesshomaru's Mercedes. Opening the door, she stepped in putting her bag in the backseat and pulled her seatbelt over her chest. She looked at him and smiled, "Let's get this trip started huh?"

"Yes," he said smiling, "Let's get started. How long of a drive is it?"

"About a three hour drive to where this thing is being held going that way," Kaneko said pointing direction east. "It would have been an hour and a half if you didn't live all the way out here."

"Hnn," he said with a nod before taking off in the direction she was pointing.

* * *

The two were silent for a while until Kaneko looked over at him and smiled; clearing her throat to gain his attention.

"What is it Kaneko," Sesshomaru asked glancing at her through his peripheral vision.

"You're very tense," Kaneko said giving him a light smile, "Nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous, onna?" Sesshomaru asked raising his eyebrow, "And how can you tell?"

"Body language my dearest," Kaneko said placing a hand on his. "And you're twitching ever so slightly. You may want to get that in check before you meet my father. He's the type of man that will totally use any and everything he can against you being an ex-cop and all."

"Your father was an ex-cop," Sesshomaru asked raising a brow, "Very interesting."

"Which is how I learned how to read people and a few skills," Kaneko said.

"Skills," he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Kaneko said giving him a wink.

**I wonder what the onna is talking about when she says skills?**

*That's a very good question Belial; one that I don't have the answer to.*

**Well, we'll just have to find out some way, won't we?**

*Yes we will.*

"Make a left here," Kaneko instructed breaking through his conversation with his beast.

He made the left before looking back over at Kaneko, "Straight from here?"

She nodded.

**She gets more and more beautiful with each passing day. And we always find out something new.**

*Yes that is true.*

Kaneko jumped slightly when her phone vibrated against her leg before she pulled it out and placed it to her ear, "Yes Hiro?"

He listened as she explained to her brother that they were on their way and would be there in about two hours before she hung up, "Brothers, oi."

She rubbed her temples, sighing heavily.

"I know how you feel," Sesshomaru said continuing down the road, "Inuyasha can be the same way at times."

"Something we have in common," Kaneko laughed.

* * *

The remainder of the drive was spent talking until they arrived at a fairly large home. The driveway was littered with cars of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Sesshomaru gulped, gazing at the scene before him until he heard Kaneko unclip her seatbelt.

He glanced over at his onna and she smiled, "How about we get you introduced to my entire family because it looks like everyone is here. Oh boy."

**Oh boy is right.**

*Indeed*

Together the pair stepped out of the car and stood hand in hand. As the air circulated around them, Sesshomaru was hit with a multitude of scents that closely resembled Kaneko's.

**Sesshomaru we're about to catch hell.**

*You can say that again.*

"Kaneko," a young woman called from the porch waving at the onna.

"Tsukiko," Kaneko called as she waved before walking forward pulling Sesshomaru with her.

"This must be the one," Tsukiko asked raising a brow as she surveyed Sesshomaru.

"Umhm," Kaneko said nodding. "Sesshomaru I want you to meet my elder cousin, Tsukiko. Tsukiko this is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Well, well, well, you really are better looking in person," she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"You as well, Tsukiko," Sesshomaru said with a nod.

"Do you guys have bags in the car," Tsukiko asked. "I'll help you bring them in."

"Yeah just two," Kaneko said giving her cousin a light smile. "But we'll get them later. First I want to introduce Sesshomaru to everyone."

"Alright well they're all in the backyard," Tsukiko said moving to the side to let them in. "You guys are actually the last to arrive."

"Oh geez," Kaneko sighed tightening her grip around Sesshomaru's arm, "And I thought we were early."

"Nope," Tsukiko said before closing the door after them as they walked in.

**Hey Sesshomaru, what do you think her family will be like?**

*Your guess is as good as mine, Belial. Kaneko is a very unique onna and I'm sure her family is the same way.*

**Yeah maybe or they're probably all loons and Kaneko came out as the only sane one.**

*And why do you say that?*

**Take a look around.**

Looking, he saw exactly what Belial had been talking about.

Everywhere in the backyard were a bunch of smiling faces all looking at them. Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten in anxiety and he wanted to bolt but the grip Kaneko had on his arm kept him at bay.

**Oh. My. Damn! Look at that family. Creepy!**

*You can say that again.*

* * *

**Fire: Oi, I feel for Kaneko and Sesshomaru.**

**Ice: Agreed. They are in for one hell of a ride. Anyways, what do you say sis, about nine more chapters before completion?**

**Fire: More like four lol. But it all depends.**

**Ice: And with that said…**

**Fire & Ice: REVIEW!**


	17. Bunch of Crazies

**Ice:** Well, here we are.

**Fire:** Sorry it took so long but with Ice being a new mom and both of us getting ready to go into our third year of college as well as working, time has been fairly scarce these last few months.

**Ice:** So we hope that this chapter makes up for it.

**Fire: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Eh Sesshomaru, are you sure you don't want to bolt? I'm sure Kaneko will understand.**

*As much as I want to Belial, I can't do that to Kaneko and you know that. Besides, weren't you just as curious about her family as I am?*

**Point taken. Well, what do you say to getting to know the loons?**

*I say the sooner the better*  
**  
Well, why don't we tell the little onna that then, hmmm?**

"Kaneko," Sesshomaru whispered to her and she nodded.

"Everyone... I want you to meet my boyfriend, Sesshomaru Takahashi," Kaneko said gesturing to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, this," she gestured to the many people that stood before them, "Is my family."

"Kaneko he is quite the looker," one of her aunts said as she stepped forward, smile in tact, with her hand held out to him. "My name is Shirayuki Tsukioka. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru."

"You as well, Shirayuki," Sesshomaru said politely.

"Such a gentleman," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Aunt Shirayuki, where are my father and my siblings?" Kaneko asked her aunt who was still observing Sesshomaru with a critical eye.

"Your father left about ten minutes before you got here to get more bar-b-q sauce for today's bar-b-q," Shirayuki said glancing over at her niece. "Rin is around here somewhere, Sakura is in the kitchen, and Hiro is at the grill with your uncle Izuru. Why don't you take Sesshomaru around and introduce him to the family?"

Kaneko nodded, gripping Sesshomaru's hand tighter before she pulled him along with her.

**That aunt scared me. She looked like she was ready to pounce!**

*You're right about that. The look she gave me was quite... disturbing.*

**Disturbing doesn't even begin to explain it my friend. That shit was downright frightening. Oh, pay attention, the onna is talking to you.**

"Sorry was I interrupting something," Kaneko asked irking a brow as she smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Not really," Sesshomaru assured her. "Belial just had a few things to say about meeting your aunt."

"Ah," Kaneko said with a nod as she led him right to where Hiro and her uncle were standing at the grill, "And what does Belial think?"

"He is frightened by your aunt," Sesshomaru said.

**Last time I checked, you were scared shitless too.**

*Hush*

Kaneko giggled, squeezing his hand slightly, "Don't worry Belial, you'll get used to it. Aunt Shirayuki may seem frightening when you first meet her but she's really harmless. I think she only did that because she likes you. My exes have gotten much worse treatment."

"Like being chased with broken beer bottles?" Sesshomaru asked irking a brow.

"You heard about that huh," Kaneko asked.

"Your brother and sister are quit informative." Sesshomaru answered as they approached the grill. "And I heard you mention it in a phone conversation once I believe."

"Well, at least you were informed before coming. Oi, Hiro, Uncle Izuru," Kaneko called gaining the attention of the two males.

"Hey sis, it's about time you made it," Hiro said looking down at his older sister before turning to Sesshomaru, "Hey, you made it too."

Sesshomaru nodded before he realized that Izuru was staring intensely at him. He twitched a bit, feeling awkward with him just staring like that.

"Uncle Izuru, what are you doing," Hiro asked irking a brow at his uncle.

Izuru waved him off before turning to Kaneko, "So this is the boyfriend your father was telling me about. Well... I can say that you have done well with choosing the man in your life Kaneko. He's not like that last boyfriend you had. I knew something about that boy didn't sit right in my bones."

Kaneko smiled awkwardly at her uncle, "Um, thanks Uncle Izuru."

"Tell me, what is your name, youngster?" Izuru asked Sesshomaru.

**He does realize that we are **_**centuries**_** older than him, right?**

*Maybe, maybe not.*

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," he answered.

"And what do you do for a living?" Izuru continued as he turned to flip the burgers on the grill.

Sesshomaru heard Kaneko groan, her hand slapping against her forehead as she muttered, "He's worse than Father."

"I own Takahashi Enterprises alongside my Father," Sesshomaru answered after a moment.

"Ah so you are quite well off," Izuru said as he continued flipping the burgers, "Excellent job Kaneko. This young man is just what you need. He's successful and charming." Izuru turned to look back at the couple with a smile. "You've done well this time around."

Kaneko smiled meekly, highly embarrassed by her uncle, "Thank you, Uncle Izuru."

"I'm sure your father will like him when they meet," Izuru continued.

**I hope so.**

*Agreed*

"I'm sure he will as well," Kaneko said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him away.

**Well... that was... strange.**

*Strange doesn't even begin to describe it, Belial.*

**You're right.**

"I'm so sorry about my uncle," Kaneko said glancing up at Sesshomaru. "He can be a bit on the prying side at times. I hope that didn't make you and Belial too uncomfortable."

"Only a little," Sesshomaru answered.

**Only a lot is more like it, Sessh.**

"Good," Kaneko said as she continued to lead him. "How about I finish introducing you then show you around?"

Sesshomaru nodded allowing her to pull him along behind her.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of being introduced to her family, Kaneko finally led Sesshomaru into the large home they were to be staying in for the weekend after gathering their bags from the car.

"You'll be in here with Hiro and my little cousin, Shiro." Kaneko said gesturing to the spacious bedroom with three full size beds stationed inside.

"And what of yourself?" Sesshomaru had to ask.

Kaneko laughed, patting his arm, "I'll be across the hall from you with Sakura, Rin, and my cousin Emiko. Rin absolutely refuses to sleep with anyone besides me. Anyways, if you need anything you can ask the boys and if they're no help you can always come and get me."

Sesshomaru was a tad bit disappointed by the revelation that he wouldn't be rooming with Kaneko but he figured that it was for the best because if he had her sleeping next to him, there was no telling what the hell might happen or what anyone would hear.

"I see," Sesshomaru said sitting his bag down on the floor of the room.

"But hey, pretty much everyone will be out by like eleven tonight so would you like to join me for a late night swim in the lake that's not too far away from here?" Kaneko suggested with a mischievous smirk.  
**  
Don't you dare turn her down.**

*Who said I was going to?*

"Of course," Sesshomaru assured her.

Kaneko smiled, "I'll knock twice when it's time to go. Keep an ear out for it."

"Kaneko I'll smell you before you can even knock." Sesshomaru said pointing to his nose. "I am a youkai, remember?"

Kaneko's smile widened as she reached up and flicked his nose playfully, "I forgot all about that nose of yours." She reached up and kissed him, her fingers working through his silky silver strands.

"Will the two of you get a room, Kami," Sakura's voice suddenly drifted to their ears.

Kaneko broke the kiss and turned to look at her youngster brother and sister who were standing a few feet away from them, "Oh shut up, Sakura. I don't say anything about you and Akihiko when I catch you like this. And don't you dare even start, Hiro. Need I remind you of the time I caught you in the swimming pool with Asumi?"

"You what," Sakura said turning to look at her older brother.

"You told me you'd never mention that!" Hiro seethed.

"The cat was bound to come out the bag some time in your life, Hiro," Kaneko said with a roll of her eyes, "And Sakura was bound to find out eventually."

Sesshomaru heard Belial chuckle in the back of his mind.  
**  
The onna is definitely a feisty one. Especially if she can bust her brother and sister out like that with no remorse.**

Sesshomaru chuckled as he continued to listen to the siblings go back and forth as he kept his arm wrapped tightly around Kaneko's waist.

*I have to agree with you there, Belial.*

"What is going on up here," he suddenly heard a male voice ask and the siblings immediately ceased their squabble.

The two younger Tsukioka children turned and looked behind them before Sakura spoke, "Father, when did you return?"

"Just a few moments ago," her father said as he glanced back at his eldest who was still by Sesshomaru's side, "Ah, so this must be the boyfriend I've heard so much about. Kaneko, introduce us, will you?"

Kaneko gulped, "Right, um, Father this is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru Takahashi." She gestured to Sesshomaru before she continued, "Sesshomaru this is my Father, Yasu Tsukioka."

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, son of Touga Takahashi right?" Yasu asked as he held his hand out to Sesshomaru who took it and shook firmly.

"That's right," Sesshomaru said when he released his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tsukioka."

"No need to be so formal," Yasu said waving it off. "Just call me Yasu."

**He's creeping me out.**

*You said it.*

"Alright," Sesshomaru said as Yasu turned to his children.

"All of you come on down stairs," Yasu said. "Food's almost ready and you know how your aunt gets when everyone isn't at the table when everyone else sits down to eat."

"We'll be right down," Kaneko said as her father turned to head down the stairs.

"It was good meeting you, Sesshomaru," Yasu called over his shoulder as he walked down the steps, "I look forward to speaking with you again sometime."

"I as well," Sesshomaru replied before he disappeared.

It was quiet between the four for a few seconds before Sakura broke the silence, "That was less painful than I thought it was going to be. You're lucky Sesshomaru; Dad didn't break out the broken bottles like he did to the last guy."

"Yeah, Bankotsu almost got his ass handed to him," Hiro said chuckling.

"Language," Kaneko reminded the eighteen year old. "You know if Dad hears you talking like that, he'll have a heart attack and we don't need that right now."

"You can say that again," Sakura said as she started to make her way down the steps. "The last time he caught you saying something like that I thought that we all were going to die._ Literally_."

Kaneko laughed, pulling Sesshomaru as they walked down the steps.

* * *

"Well thank you for finally joining us kids," Yasu joked when his children and Sesshomaru finally sat down in the remaining seats on the benches the family occupied.

Kaneko laughed, "Don't poke fun, Daddy."

"It's all in good humor, Kaneko," Yasu countered before he held up his cup, preparing for a toast, "To another coming together as a family, and to meeting Kaneko's new boyfriend. I like him a lot more than the last one."

Kaneko groaned as she lifted her glass as well, "And in loving memory to my Mother, Kazuko who is here with us all in spirit. I wish you were here today physically Momma."

The entire family toasted to that before everyone dug into the food. Kaneko nudged Sesshomaru when she noticed him not grabbing anything, "Hey you're welcome here. Eat. Besides you have to try Uncle Izuru's ribs. They're delicious."

She placed a couple on his plate before gesturing for him to take a bite. He did and felt Belial howl in the back of his mind.  
**  
Now that's good shit!  
**  
*...seriously Belial?*  
**  
What? It was good. Not my fault.**

*Uh huh*

"What do you think?" Kaneko said as she filled his plate with more food.

"They are delicious," Sesshomaru answered as he picked up his fork and took a bite of the mashed potatoes that Kaneko had placed on the plate's surface as well.

"Good, eat up because afterward the games begin," Kaneko said picking up her fork as well.

**Games? What games?**

*No idea but we'll find out soon enough.*

* * *

After a very delicious meal the family came together on the lawn of the house. Yasu smiled as he stepped forward, clapping his hands together, "You all know what time it is! This year we're going to start off the dance competition. Our reigning champion for six years straight, my very own daughter, Kaneko will be the last to perform to see if she can defend her title of Best Dancer in the Family against the one who does the best in the opening rounds. Now I open up the lawn to those who want to participate in the competition. So, do we have any takers?"

"I'll go first, Daddy," Sakura said as she bounced forward, pulling at her shorts when she stopped by her father's side.

"Oh this is going to be good," Sesshomaru heard Kaneko whisper by his side.

"What song would you like to dance to? You know every song we have to offer since we're using your iPod." Yasu said looking down at his daughter.

"Throw on Strip for me by Chris Brown for me please," she called over to Hiro who stood by her iPod that was connected to the speakers that had been set up outside.

Hiro nodded, turning on the iPod before going to the music and putting on the song for her. The music began to blast through the speakers and Sakura automatically began dancing. Everyone watched in surprise at how much Sakura had improved, Kaneko included.

"She's found her rhythm finally," Kaneko commented quietly. "She was bad at dancing before. I'm glad to see my little sister finally tapping into what my mother's side of the family is known for."

"Your Father's side doesn't dance," Sesshomaru asked.

"Some of them do," Kaneko answered. "Most can't, the Tsukioka's that were born into the family like my father can't dance for shit unless the other parent can dance. Fortunately, my mother could. So I inherited the dancing genes off the back. It looks like Sakura did too."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, "Was your mother famous for her dancing?"

"Have you ever heard of Kazuko Takahama?" Kaneko countered looking up at him.

Sesshomaru racked his brain for a moment before it clicked, "I have, that was your mother?"

"Mhm," Kaneko said with a nod as the song came to a close. "Momma was a famous dancer before she met my father. They dated for a few years before they married and Momma stopped dancing professionally."

"Did you learn to dance from your mother," Sesshomaru asked.

Kaneko nodded, "After I turned six when Sakura was already born, mother started my dance lessons. This went on for eight years before Rin was born. After that, Mother did occasional lessons with me but felt that I didn't need them as much anymore. She told me once when I was seventeen that I had already surpassed her in dancing so she had nothing else she needed to teach me."

"I see," Sesshomaru whispered as the song came to an end and a very winded Sakura stepped back to where the drink table was.

"Well," Yasu said, "It seems Sakura is also taking after her mother. Kaneko you may have a few problems this year."

Everyone laughed and Kaneko called out, "I'm not too worried. Besides, I wouldn't mind passing my title down to my little sister if she does beat me."

"Well, anyone else want to take a shot at going for the title?" Yasu asked as he looked around.

"I'll go," Kaneko's cousin Akemi said as she walked forward.

"Song," Yasu asked.

"Ride by Ciara," Akemi said and Yasu nodded to Hiro before walking away.

The song started and Akemi was doing her best to imitate the moves that were portrayed in the music video. It took everything everyone had not to laugh at the poor girl because she honestly did try.

"_I'll give her credit for that_," Kaneko thought as the song came to a close and Akemi walked off to get a drink.

"Anyone else want to give it a go before we let Kaneko on against the runner up?" Yasu asked after getting himself recomposed.

"I'll give it a go," Emiko said as she walked forward wrapping her long red hair in a ponytail.

"And your choice of song?" Yasu said.

Emiko turned to Sakura, "Ya got Reverse Cowgirl on that iPod?"

"Yup," Sakura said motioning for Hiro to turn on the song.

"Now this is really going to be good," Kaneko whispered. "Emiko is one of the better dancers in the family alongside myself and my little cousin Ai."

The song began playing and Emiko took her mark. Sesshomaru watched with mild interest as she danced across the lawn, listening whenever Kaneko would make a quiet comment that no one but him heard. He would smile occasionally when she would give her cousin praises that she would probably never hear before the song ended.

"Well that was some performance," Yasu said as his niece walked over to the table where the drinks and things were sitting. "Does anyone else want to go before the battle royal between Kaneko and the runner up?"

No one moved to the floor.

"Alright then it's time to vote." Yasu said beckoning the girls that had already performed to come and stand by him. The three did and Yasu began the process, "You all know how this goes. The person that receives the most applause will go up against Kaneko. So how much love for Sakura?"

There was a bit of an uproar for her and Sakura beamed when she looked out and saw her elder sister clapping for her as well as Sesshomaru.

**It would be interesting to see sibling against sibling, no?**

*It would*

"How about Akemi?" Yasu said gesturing to the next girl.

People clapped though it wasn't as strong as it was for Sakura.

"And Emiko?" Yasu said gesturing to the last girl.

Once again there was an uproar but not as loud as it had been for Sakura.

"Well I guess that decides it," Yasu said happily. "Sakura is our runner up! Kaneko, will you come forward and get ready for your shot to defend your title?"

Kaneko laughed, "Sure Father."

**This is gonna be fuuunnnnn!**

*Hush Belial*

**What it is.**

"What song would you girls like to dance to?" Yasu said to his daughters.

"Let Sakura decide," Kaneko said gesturing to her sister.

"Throw on Bird Walk," Sakura said gesturing to her brother.

He nodded, looking through the songs before putting on the song. The heavy bass began to beat through the speakers as Kaneko and Sakura took their marks. Both sisters started at the same time, the differences in their dancing styles very obvious. Sesshomaru's eyes however never left Kaneko's small form as she expertly moved across the lawn, her movements absolutely perfect.

**I never knew the onna could dance like that.**

*Hn, but there is much we still don't know about her, Belial.*

The song suddenly changed to "_Independent_" by Webbie only a minute into the song.

**They must have had this planned.**

*Hn*

He continued to watch, rather proud that he had such a talented woman to call his own. He hadn't realized that he had spaced out though until he heard the chanting.

"Go Kaneko," he heard the family calling out to the dark haired woman that was moving across the lawn and he blinked, realizing what she was doing.

Somehow in the time that he was praising himself for finding such a talented girl, the song had changed once more and Kaneko managed to take the spotlight from her sister by performing a series of erotic movements with her tiny, well defined body.

**I don't think she meant to steal the spotlight like that.**

*Things like this happen*

It was then that the dancing ended. Everyone erupted into applause, praising both girls who stood side by side with smiles on their faces for a job well done.

"Now that's what I call a dance competition," Yasu said as he walked over to his daughters and placed an arm over each of their shoulders, "So what do you say family? Will Kaneko keep her title or will Sakura steal it?"

A loud eruption of Kaneko's name broke through and Yasu smiled, "Well it's decided, Kaneko is still the champ!"

Kaneko smiled before turning to her sister and wrapping her arms around her, "You did so well! I'm very proud of you, Sakura. Keep working and you just might beat me next year."

Sakura smiled as she hugged her sister tighter, "Thanks Kaneko; that means a lot to me to hear you say something like that."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and sure enough, everyone began to retire for the night fairly soon; each disappearing in their rooms around ten. Sesshomaru lay in his bed dressed in a pair of swim trunks as he waited for Kaneko to come to the door.

He didn't have to wait long because only a few moments after the last person went to bed, he smelt her coming to the door. Getting up from the bed, he quietly walked over to the door and opened it, slipping out into the hallway. Kaneko smiled when she saw him, taking his hand in hers.

"C'mon," she whispered before leading him down the stairs, through the dining room and living room then out the door. "It's a few minutes' walk to the west of here. Let's..."

She started then stopped when Sesshomaru took her into his arms before running off in the direction she had pointed out. Kaneko held tightly to his neck, afraid of falling. Not that she didn't trust him that is, because she did. She didn't trust herself because somehow she would find a way to fall out of his arms if she made too many sudden movements.

It was moments later that he finally stopped and sat her down on her feet again. Kaneko grabbed his hand and looked out at the lake the shimmered in the moonlight, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed with a nod of the head.

"C'mon, let's get in," Kaneko said as she released his hand to pull off her shorts and tank top revealing a lavender two piece bathing suit before running off into the water.

Sesshomaru watched her as she giggled, spinning around in the water before her hazel eyes fell on him. She waved and smiled.

"C'mon, the water feels great," Kaneko offered.

**Well, what are you waiting for; a written invitation? Join the little onna. She's waiting for ya. Let's not disappoint her.**

*Hush Belial*

He slowly made his way to the water's edge as he pulled off the t-shirt he had been wearing before stepping into the water. Kaneko swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him before nuzzling her nose against his, "You know I thought you were going to leave me in here by myself. What, did it take some persuasion from Belial to get you to join your onna in the water?"

Sesshomaru growled at her teasing as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. Kaneko eeped at the sudden contact before she relaxed and laid her head against his shoulder, "You know I was only teasing right?"  
**  
You weren't too far from the truth.**

*...Belial*

** Sorry but she's not. She's right on the money and you know it.**

*Shut up*

"Yes I know," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he held tightly to her.

Kaneko sighed, the feeling of his hand gliding up and down her bare back pleasurable to her, "I'm really glad that you came, Sesshomaru. The whole family likes you, especially Daddy."

"That's good," Sesshomaru whispered, his fingers finding their way into her wet hair.

"Maru," Kaneko said looking into his eyes, "I love you."

Sesshomaru was slightly taken by surprise by her words before he smiled, kissing her gently before whispering, "I love you too, Kaneko."

* * *

**Ice:** How cute!

**Fire:** Absolutely adorable!

**Ice:** Hopefully we'll have more for y'all real soon. We're going to be wrapping this baby up in a few chapters.

**Fire:** Yup.

**Ice & Fire:** Review!


End file.
